


La Química del Amor

by Aeren



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy, J2 in other roles, M/M, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: Dean Forester ha dejado atrás su vida en Star Hollow después de divorciarse de Lindsay. Necesita saber quien es en realidad y un día el destino le pone enfrente a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar, Boaz Priestly. Juntos van a descubrir que el amor es algo más que química, ¿O no?
Relationships: Dean Forester/Boaz Priestly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Hace años vi un video de Jared y Jensen en sus personajes de ten Inch Hero y Gikmore Girls y me quedé prendada, era una monada fluffy como a mi me gustan así que ni corta ni perezosa le pedí permiso a la autora para escribir algo basado en ese video y me lo concedió, así que años y un disco duro roto después, aquí estamos, si vais a leer el fic por favor echadle un ojo al video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dthWgStzaVU) es fantástico. Gracias por todo. Los arts son creación de la fantástica **[merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros)**

 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es puro fluffy sin nada más que añadir. Todos los errores son míos, esto sería muchísimo peor sin el maravilloso trabajo de beteo de **[hermione_drake.](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/)**

****

**La química del amor**

**It's down to this, I've got to make this life make sense and now I can't tell what I've done [Away from the Sun, 3doors down]**

  1. _Star Hollow, Connecticut, 2006_



La puerta del coche de segunda mano que había comprado con lo poco que tenía ahorrado después de divorciarse de Lindsay resonó en el camino de entrada de la casa de sus padres, que le miraron desde la escalera de madera del porche con pinta de no saber bien qué decirle. Dean odiaba la expresión a medio camino entre la tristeza y el alivio que los dos lucían, lo mismo que odiaba la sensación de que tras todas aquellas ventanas semejantes unas a otras, los vecinos le observaban. Con cierta acritud, recordó las palabras de Lorelei aquella lejanísima tarde: «si le haces daño a Rory el pueblo entero te odiará».

Y quizás, sólo quizás, esa simple frase había resultado profética de una forma absurda y trágica. Dean tenía veintidós años y un divorcio a sus espaldas; una exnovia que había dejado de quererle después de acostarse con él y una exmujer que le odiaba porque no había sido capaz de amarla como merecía. Se sentía cansado de la culpabilidad, del resentimiento, de la pena por sí mismo. Pero por encima de todo, Dean Forester se sentía harto de sus decisiones, todas tan equivocadas, tan ajenas a lo que en verdad quería, a lo que había soñado siempre. O eso es lo que se había obligado a pensar, a desear y a buscar, hasta que el desastre en que había transformado su día a día mientras luchaba por conseguir un sueño absurdo y adolescente había amenazado con ahogarle por completo. Hasta que llegó un punto en que, al mirarse en el espejo, se encontró incapaz de reconocerse en su propio reflejo. ¿Quién era él y qué quería de su vida? ¿Era allí en Star Hollow donde residía la clave para alcanzar un mínimo de paz? ¿O de una vez tenía que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de quién era en realidad?

Frente a la imagen de aquel extraño, Dean se había visto obligado a ser sincero consigo mismo, observarse de verdad y aceptar que no, que por mucho que le doliese y tras todo lo ocurrido se sentía incapaz de considerar aquel lugar su hogar. En aquel pueblo siempre sería ese tipo que había jugado con dos buenas chicas, sería el perdedor que había usado a dos personas de forma casi cruel. Y todo por algo que ni siquiera sabía si _deseaba_ en primer lugar. Aquel había sido el punto final y, al mismo tiempo, el de inicio. Era hora de tomar el mando y vivir por sí mismo, encontrar su lugar en el mundo sin depender de nadie. Así que la misma mañana en que recibió los documentos del abogado de sus padres, —y en serio había algo más triste que depender de tus padres incluso para eso—, empezó a planear aquel viaje, no sabía a dónde iba a ir, ni qué iba a hacer. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que tenía que irse, descubrir quién era Dean Forester en realidad, dejar de medirse en esa imagen de niño bueno que ha perdido el rumbo en la que todos parecían haberle encasillado. Era como si desde que llegó a Star Hollow hubiese dejado de ser él mismo para transformarse en un estereotipo que de pronto le resultaba dolorosamente ridículo. La vergüenza le había coloreado las mejillas por primera vez en años. Sí, se dijo mientras cerraba la bolsa con su ropa, ya era hora de buscarse y encontrar qué había al otro lado del espejo.

La vieja radio apenas sintonizaba algo más que emisoras de onda media, llenas de música country y noticias locales, pero la sensación de libertad era embriagadora, circulaba por sus venas estimulándole, dándole algo que hacía bastante que había perdido: esperanza. Mientras dejaba atrás el pueblo y su pasado, Dean se hizo una única promesa: iba a dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, costase lo que costase.


	2. Chapter 2

Junio, 2007, Santa Cruz, California

El coche dejó de responder en Santa Cruz. Dean tuvo suerte de que el cacharro decidiese pararse en un sitio poco concurrido, una calle de un solo sentido a la que no sabía cómo había llegado, al menos, pensó, estaba cerca del mar. Con el ceño fruncido, revisó su cartera, aunque sabía bien que allí sólo había poco más de trescientos dólares. Sí, tenía su tarjeta, pero durante aquel año en la carretera había aprendido a vivir sólo de lo que llevaba encima, aceptando todo tipo de empleos, algunos mejores y otros peores, lo bastante como para conocer un poco más de cada ciudad por la que había pasado y, de paso, aprender un poco más de sí mismo y de su capacidad de adaptación. Hasta hacía unos meses ni siquiera había caído en lo sencilla y placentera que había sido su vida, rodeado de comodidades y de gente que le apoyaba, al menos mientras había sido la estampa del niño perfecto. Torció el gesto recordando Star Hollow. La verdad es que extrañaba a sus padres, pero no echaba de menos el pueblo.

Cerró el maletero y con una mochila al hombro, se permitió el lujo de pasear por la orilla del mar un buen rato, inspirando hondo el salobre aroma yodado que le acariciaba la cara y los brazos desnudos. En la playa había sólo algunas parejas, así como un par de grupos de niños que corrían saltando las olas que rompían con fuerza contra la arena blanca. El lugar era precioso y el encanto apacible de las viejas casetas de madera le enamoró a la primera, pero lo primordial no era mirar el paisaje, así que armado con un café y un periódico, se sentó en uno de los bancos a estudiar los anuncios de la publicidad local, igual tenía suerte y encontraba algún sitio donde dormir que no le costase un riñón.

Un par de días después su suerte parecía haber empeorado, había perdido la cuenta de las entrevistas a las que se había presentado, pero incluso en el más cutre de los chiringuitos playeros parecían tener la plantilla completa. El veredicto del mecánico le había dejado completamente abatido, porque la avería iba a suponerle casi todo lo que tenía ahorrado. El estómago le gruñó mientras volvía a sentarse el sitio que llevaba ocupando desde que llegó a la ciudad. Sostuvo el teléfono móvil entre las manos, sopesando la posibilidad de llamar a sus padres y pedirles un préstamo. No es como si no fuese a devolvérselo, pero la verdad es que no le apetecía nada que, como en cada ocasión, le hiciesen la misma pregunta: «¿Cuándo vas a regresar? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de defraudarnos?»

Miró al horizonte, donde una ligera bruma blanca cubría línea azul turquesa del agua, difuminando el límite entre el cielo y el mar. A su derecha podía escuchar las risas lejanas de aquel grupo de chavalas que jugaba al voleibol, flirteando de forma descarada con un par de chicos. Eran algo más jóvenes que él y, por un momento, se permitió añorar su propia adolescencia, los partidillos con los amigos, las noches con Rory. Gruñó por lo bajo, porque recordar a su antigua novia no era algo que le gustase, más que nada porque junto con eso, venía el resto y en especial la forma en que se había comportado con Lindsay, su ex. No estaba especialmente orgulloso del lío en el que se había metido. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, los jugadores se habían alejado entre risas. Se sintió como un extraterrestre allí sentado, casi sin blanca y, un año después, todavía incapaz de enfrentarse al hecho de que no sabía qué hacer con su vida. A lo mejor aquella racha de mala suerte era una señal de que debía volver a casa, retomar su trabajo y sus estudios, quizás rehacer su vida con alguien más.

Se mordió un labio pensando en el mes de marzo, San Francisco y Jake, ojos intensos y sonrisa descarada. Sólo dieciocho años, pero había sido quien le enseñase a Dean una valiosa lección que se había negado desde siempre a reconocer.

La habitación del motel era apenas lo bastante grande para que cupiese la cama doble, un baño minúsculo y una cocina todavía más diminuta. Aún era de noche, pero el chico estaba recogiendo su ropa con calma, pero sin detenerse. Dean sintió una punzada de malestar, pero no se animó a pedirle que se quedase. Era su último día en la ciudad y lo que de verdad le apetecía era dormir hasta que tuviese que abandonar el cuarto. La luz de las farolas iluminaba la estancia con haces azulados que se reflejaban en la pared y resbalaban por la piel desnuda del chaval. Como si fuese consciente de su mirada, el joven se giró y le sonrió. Tenía el cabello oscuro completamente despeinado y el tatuaje que le cubría parte del cuello le daba un aspecto hermoso y decadente. Algo cálido le vibró en lo más hondo del vientre y casi sin querer, se encontró devolviéndole el gesto.

—Me quedaría, pero creo que me dijiste en el bar que te vas mañana y no quiero molestar —comentó de pasada, mientras gateaba sobre el colchón, hasta que se subió a horcajadas sobre sus muslos desnudos—. Pero puedo esperar un rato… —Sus ojos claros carecían de color en la semioscuridad y, por un segundo, Dean perdió el aliento al recordar el modo en que se habían enredado en aquella cama sólo un rato antes. Cómo el hecho de acostarse con otro hombre había sido mucho más satisfactorio y excitante de lo que había imaginado, cuando se había permitido pensar en ello. Abrió los dedos sobre el costado de Jake y contempló el contraste que creaba su piel morena sobre la otra, cremosa y suave. Apretó, inspirando el aroma a loción par después del afeitado, sudor limpio y sexo.

—Eso sería genial —murmuró mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de aquel angosto pasadizo que se cerró en torno a su carne con increíble fuerza. Jake era delgado y como había podido comprobar, sorprendentemente flexible. Para cuando se despidieron a la mañana siguiente, cansados y ahítos, Dean supo que jamás iba a olvidarle; gracias al joven, se conocía un poco mejor a sí mismo.

Después de Jake habían venido más, rostros diversos con nombres que se le confundían, a veces habían durado minutos, a veces horas, otras, días. Ninguno había significado nada más allá de lo obvio, placer físico y liberador. Comprender un poco mejor que aquellos miedos y dudas que había ahogado durante la adolescencia no eran una ilusión o una forma de rebelarse a la presión a la que siempre se había visto sometido. Si miraba atrás, a Rory, a Lindsay, a sus padres, a Star Hollow, Dean casi sentía que todo aquel tiempo había sido una completa y absoluta mentira, una vaga sensación de seguridad, de aferrarse a una normalidad que ahora comprendía que no era del todo para él. Y eso le asustaba de una forma terrible. ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresase, si es que lo hacía? Con esas ideas arremolinándose en su cerebro, había conducido sin rumbo hasta acabar en aquella calle perdida, con el océano rompiendo junto a sus pies. Dean estaba como al principio, perdido y sin saber bien qué hacer con su vida. Todo a su alrededor era un jodido desastre.

A pesar de la sensación de derrota, se negó a caer en la tentación de sentir lástima por si mismo. Se obligó a centrarse en solucionar los problemas más inmediatos y uno de ellos es que tenía hambre, y por aquella zona la comida era bastante cara, así que se estaba resignando a volver al Mc Donalds que había cerca del centro comercial, arrugó el entrecejo pensando que lo más sensato sería llamar a casa, ¿qué daño podría hacerle? Tampoco es que estuviese escapando, no era ni el primero ni el último que tiene un fracaso. Suspiró, juntando las hojas para luego alisarlas y doblarlas cuidadosamente. A sólo unos metros, una chica con aspecto de ser un par de años mayor que él dibujaba en un cuaderno de gruesas hojas blancas. La niña que había a su lado parecía demasiado mayor para ser su hija, pero algo en el modo en que se hablaba y movían la una en torno a la otra les daba un aire de familiaridad, de pertenencia. La sensación de vacío que le estrujó la boca del estómago poco tenía que ver con que llevase sin probar bocado desde el día anterior. A la mujer y la niña se les acababa de unir un hombre, y la pareja, que charlaba de forma íntima, parecía de pronto encerrada en una burbuja. Una familia, hijos, algún día…

Se miró las manos, que temblaban de forma compulsiva, y respiró hondo, recordándose que sólo tenía veintitrés años y cien pavos en la cartera. No es como si pudiese empezar una familia de todas formas. Sin embargo, olvidarse de aquella posibilidad le estaba costando más de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar. Se preguntó qué dirían sus padres cuando les contase la verdad. ¿Le tomarían en serio siquiera? ¿Se tomaba él en serio? A veces hasta lo dudaba.

Respiró hondo, doblando el periódico que había estado ojeando, el calor de la mañana de junio era sofocante y pegajoso, la humedad del mar le pegaba el salitre a la piel, enrojeciéndosela.

—Todo esto es precioso, ¿verdad? —La voz cantarina, dulce, casi etérea, le sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos; sobresaltado, dejó caer el diario y el bolígrafo con el que había estado señalando posibles empleos. La mujer, quizás rondando los cincuenta, tenía una expresión plácida y dulce. Sus largos cabellos castaños le cosquillearon en la cara cuando la brisa los meció, ligeros y perfumados. Estornudó y con una mano en la boca, aceptó el ofrecimiento de la desconocida, que le tendió un pañuelo de papel.

—Sí, lo es —concedió. Llevaba días sin hablar de verdad con alguien, no con alguien que no estuviese recogiendo currículos en una ciudad sobrepoblada por universitarios a la caza de trabajos por horas, así que la conversación era más que bienvenida.

La mujer le estudió un momento con una sonrisa que le puso un poco nervioso, era como si estuviese leyendo sus más íntimos pensamientos con aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo…? —La frase quedó en el aire y todos sus años de buena educación, de respeta a tus mayores, de sé gentil, todos esos meses trabajando en el mercado en Star Hollow le compelieron a responder.

—Dean, me llamo Dean Forester —aclaró, sonriendo con cierta confusión.

—Dean entonces… —concedió la mujer—, llevo viéndote por aquí desde hace varios días, siempre aquí, y me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte.

La miró con los ojos bien abiertos, bastante asombrado por el ofrecimiento. Si algo había aprendido en aquel viaje por carretera es que la mayoría de la gente no era así de hospitalaria, de hecho, creía tener buen juicio calibrando a las personas y aquella mujer, por extraño que pareciese, le inspiraba una profunda sensación de paz.

—Busco trabajo por una temporada —confesó—, pero por ahora he tenido poca suerte.

—¿Estás solo? —indagó, aun contemplándole con aquellos ojos inquisitivos e inocentes al mismo tiempo. Era desconcertante, pero de pronto sintió unas ganas tremendas de confiarse a alguien, y a lo mejor, un extraño con el que no volvería a encontrarse era lo mejor.

—La verdad es que no quiero decirles a mí padres que estoy sin blanca y que estoy igual que hace un año —aclaró, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su sinceridad—, es complicado.

—¿No te llevas bien con ellos, Dean? —En el tono de la mujer había un sincero tono de preocupación que agradeció.

—Me quieren y yo a ellos, pero no sé si de verdad me conocen o si cuando lo hagan les gustará lo que descubran —musitó, deseando no haber abierto la boca en el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de entre sus labios, arrugó el papel y lo extendió una y otra vez llamándose idiota. A saber lo que estaría pensando de él, un chico demasiado alto, desaliñado, con aspecto de haber pasado las dos últimas noches en el asiento trasero de su coche, con una barba de una semana y el cabello más largo de la cuenta ocultándole la cara.

—Deberías probar suerte en el Sunshine Market, uno de los chicos que trabajaba en el almacén se fue hace un par de días —le explicó con una sonrisa—. Dile al encargado de la tienda que vas de parte de Zo. Ralph me conoce desde hace años, será suficiente, estoy segura.

—¿El Sunshine Market…? —De acuerdo, el nombre era jodidamente… raro, pero no estaba para exquisiteces. La posibilidad de obtener un empleo y poder hacerse con algún dinero extra con el que reparar el coche le sonaba a música celestial.

—Está al final de esta calle, y justo enfrente está The Beach City Grill, deberías pasarte por allí y probar su especialidad.

—Gracias —dijo—, muchas gracias, señora… —Se detuvo titubeando, porque la verdad es que no conocía el nombre completo de la mujer.

—Llámame Zo, cariño, espero que tengas suerte, Dean, con el trabajo y con el resto, ¿sabes? Creo que vas a encajar muy bien con nosotros, estoy segura.

—Gracias —tartamudeó, sin saber muy bien qué más decir—. Muchas gracias, Zo.

—De nada, Dean. Anda, no pierdas más tiempo. —Una bocanada fresca del mar le levantó de nuevo los rizos largos, que ella recogió con una risa casi infantil, clara y despreocupada, a la que no pudo menos que corresponder—. Estoy segura de que has llegado justo a donde deberías estar, ojalá no tardes demasiado en darte cuenta.

Abrió la boca, confuso, sin saber qué responder, sin embargo no necesitó decir nada porque Zo ya se había levantado y tras darle un par de golpecitos en el hombro, se alejó sin esperar una contestación.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Dean se encontró con Zo, a la que al cabo de una semana sentía casi como una amiga. Esos siete días se les habían esfumado entre los dedos, primero porque, aunque Ralph le había ofrecido el empleo, le puso además una condición: si quería conservarlo, tenía que encontrar una dirección fija, así que una vez más se encontró pidiéndole consejo a Zo, que parecía poseer un inagotable caudal de conocimientos acerca de la pequeña comunidad surfista del barrio en el que se hallaba The Sunshine Market.

Fue Zo la que le habló del edificio de apartamentos cerca de la playa junto al que en aquel momento se encontraba. Con el sudor perlándole la frente observó el lugar, era más bien una casona de aspecto extraño, casi desvencijado, como si la estructura estuviese a punto de ceder bajo el peso del calor de la costa y la humedad del mar. El sitio era, sin embargo, realmente precioso, el océano de un intenso azul reflejaba impiadoso la luz blanca del sol, iluminándolo todo de forma casi cruel. Dándose ánimos, pensó que en cuanto tuviese su primera paga, le haría un pequeño regalo a Zo, sin cuya ayuda estaría a un paso de rendirse y llamar a sus padres.

El resto —mudarse, que en su caso significaba sacar un par de macutos del maletero y rescatar del falso fondo su desvencijado portátil, y hacerse con su nueva rutina— fue sorprendentemente fácil. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado quince días y empezaba a conocer a la mayoría de los clientes de los alrededores. El Sushine Market era un local pequeño pero concurrido, en el que se podían encontrar toda clase de artículos, desde artesanía local a alimentos frescos. Su cercanía con la playa hacía que hubiese bastante movimiento, así que casi no tenía tiempo de sentirse nostálgico, recordando los tiempos en los que había trabajado en un puesto bastante similar en Star Hollow. Mientras acababa de barrer se encontró deseando salir y charlar un rato, quizás tomar una copa, encontrar compañía. Dos de los chavales que campaban por el local le habían hablado de uno de los bares cerca de la playa con más ambiente. Ralph acababa de entregarle el cheque con su paga y, tras hacer cuentas, decidió que podía permitirse un par de cervezas en The Blue Lagoon, algo le decía que esa noche podría tener suerte. Sonriendo, se prometió pasar por la tienda de Zo y darle las gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Junio. 2007 Santa Cruz, California

Priestly había leído en alguna parte que el amor era, en realidad, cosa de las hormonas. A lo mejor había sido en una de esas revistas para chicas que se acumulaban en la mesa de la cocina desde que lo suyo con Tish se había convertido en algo —casi— oficial. La cosa es que no recordaba demasiado bien si enamorarse era producto de la oxitocina, la epinefrina, la dopamina, la endorfina, o la fenilalanina. Lo que sí recordaba era que, según las dichosas publicaciones, el amor, esa etapa donde las parejas no podían apartar las manos el uno del otro duraba _al menos_ noventa días, algo que tenía que ver con la química del cerebro y la procreación, con dejar una marca indeleble, tus genes en una nueva generación o a lo mejor, era sólo una forma pseudocientífica de explicar que el asunto era poco más que un calentón jodidamente largo. La verdad es que Priestly no tenía demasiado claro el concepto. Tampoco perdía el sueño con la idea, eso estaba claro. Así que aquella tarde, cuando se encontró con que Tish en realidad no había cambiado tanto, en lo único en lo que se le ocurrió pensar fue en que ellos no habían sido capaces de llegar al tercio de esos noventa días, esos noventa días que eran una especie de promesa, sexo seguro y todo ese rollo. Debería haber sospechado que cuando de su suerte se trataba, las promesas y las hormonas eran inútiles. Tan inútiles como él mismo se sentía, contemplando el modo en que las piernas de la que consideraba su novia se cerraban en torno a la cintura del último gilipollas de turno. Como el imbécil que era, se marchó de allí sin decir ni media palabra, ¿para qué? Tish era como era, y él… bueno, lo suyo no tenía remedio.

Un par de horas después su ya exnovia le había seguido hasta su apartamento donde se había refugiado después de haberla pillado en plena faena. Allí Priestly se limitó a escuchar en silencio el embarazoso discurso de rigor, lleno de frases hechas y malas excusas, la verdad era que no esperaba menos, ni tampoco más, no es como si no conociese a Tish, que hubiese decidido engañarse como una colegiala enamorada del guaperas de turno era sólo culpa suya (y no, en aquella ocasión, no veía a la chica como la estúpida enamorada, sino a sí mismo y su incorregible necesidad de encontrar una pareja sea como fuese), así que soportó el chaparrón con una calma admirable, dadas las circunstancias, los brazos cruzados sobre aquella ridícula camisa, las yemas palpitando por la necesidad de romper algo, lo que fuese. En cambio, se limitó a abrirse una lata de cerveza mientras se decía que era extraño no sentir nada por culpa de aquel fracaso, bueno, quizás un poco de impaciencia porque todo acabase, porque lo que le apetecía era darse una ducha, ponerse una camiseta y su puto kilt e irse al bar de la esquina a jugar unos billares. O irse a la playa a pillar unas olas, ¿no era eso lo que se hacía en esas ocasiones? Igual aprovechar que «aún estaba presentable» y salir a comprobar que era capaz de sacarle provecho a la noche. Joder, si Tish encontraba con quien hacer el baile horizontal en una cafetería dejada de la mano de Dios, es que no podía ser tan difícil. ¿No?

Mientras contemplaba a Tish recoger lo poco que había dejado en su apartamento durante aquellas semanas —en realidad, el sitio era más bien una habitación amplia con una minúscula cocina americana y algo del tamaño de un armario que había bautizado con el ostentoso nombre de baño—, Priestly pensó que en realidad llevaban rompiendo desde que dos días después de acostarse había sentido el deseo compulsivo de volver a ponerse sus piercing y la mirada gélida de su chica le hizo recular. A lo mejor, había sabido que aquello pasaría cuando se dio cuenta que detestaba con toda su alma mirarse al espejo y ver el reflejo de algo que siempre había odiado: un clon más, sin personalidad, sin pasado y sin futuro.

Pese a que en realidad su ego era lo que más le dolía, encontrarte a tu novia con el tío al que sólo dos días antes le había hecho el mejor sándwich de la carta no era plato de buen gusto, así que, una vez a solas, Priestly se dedicó a recolectar las sábanas desperdigadas, sin querer pensar en lo que significaba que Tish hubiese decidido hacer «eso» precisamente donde las posibilidades de que la pillase en el ajo eran bastante altas, esa idea solo consiguió deprimirle todavía más, así que abandonó el lío de ropa —en serio, ¿quién se preocupaba por las sábanas en medio de una ruptura?— y fue hasta la nevera para hacerse con otra botella. Rebuscó en el desportillado estante que había encima del fregadero donde amontonaban los platos usados, hasta que rozó con los dedos la pipa y la diminuta lata con maría que guardaba para «ocasiones especiales» y con toda la parsimonia que logró reunir, dispuso el objeto sobre la mesita. La infame revista, esa que hablaba de toda aquella idiotez del amor, le llamaba burlona, la única prueba de que hasta hacía unos minutos no estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué llevaba puestos todavía aquellos pantalones horteras. Su piso estaba como siempre y eso fue lo que más le molestó; era triste comprobar lo poco que habían significado el uno para el otro, lo fácil que había sido borrar el paso de la chica de su casa y de su vida.

Decidido, encendió el mechero. Si que te pongan los cuernos no merecía una buena cogorza, no sabía a donde iba a ir el mundo a parar. Las volutas blancas le escocieron en los ojos, pero de todas formas inspiró hondo, ansiando hundirse en la autocompasión. Ya tendría tiempo de ser fuerte y tener orgullo, joder. Las siguientes horas las pasó en una especie de nebulosa del más puro contento, el alcohol, la hierba y el cansancio le convirtieron en un zombi feliz que se dedicó a hacer zapping, ignorar los intermitentes pitidos del móvil y a deambular del sofá a la cocina hasta que las existencias de cerveza se acabaron y la noche de junio, húmeda y cálida, le invitó a salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se encontró caminando por el muelle, que a aquellas horas estaba bastante concurrido. A su derecha, un grupo de chicos se adentró en el camino que conducía hasta la entrada de The Blue Lagoon, uno de los locales donde la mayoría de la gente que buscaba acabar la noche con compañía acudía. Al menos eso es lo que había dicho siempre Tish. Encogió los hombros y decidido, siguió adelante. A lo mejor ya era hora de dejar de ser el mismo idiota idealista y hacer lo que el resto del mundo, follar por follar.

El chico decía llamarse Dean, tenía piernas kilométricas y un acento encantador, la camiseta blanca y los vaqueros ajustados realzaban el cuerpo largo y bien formado, así como los músculos gráciles de la espalda y los brazos. Dean olía a detergente barato de lavandería y a Old Spice cuando le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraerle más cerca con un gesto que no hubiese dudado en detener, pero al que Priestly se encontró rindiéndose, inspirando el aroma a limpio de esa piel morena y reluciente de sudor.

La música del bar resonaba aún a su espalda mientras caminaban por las dunas de la playa, codo con codo, sin in más lejos de un leve roce, acá y allá, una mano, dedos inquietos que se enredaron en la cinturilla de los vaqueros cortados, deslizándose con lentitud, como si pidieran permiso. Y para su sorpresa descubrió que se moría por dárselo.

—Quiero besarte, Priestly —le dijo, ojos de cachorro y mechones espesos que le cosquilleaban en la comisura de la boca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, paladeando el salitre y la cerveza, el deje dulzón de la hierba que aún le barbotaba en las venas. Dean tenía las pupilas dilatadas y de pronto era como si midiese el doble, como si pudiese tragárselo entero. Nunca el roce tímido, dubitativo, de otra boca se le había antojado más perfecto.

Priestly no le había mentido a Tish semanas atrás, para él las mujeres habían sido siempre algo extraño, a veces ansiado, quizás como quien se esfuerza por encontrar un lugar en el mundo, otras temido porque, a pesar de tener veinticuatro años, las féminas eran un territorio por completo desconocido. Mientras la lengua de Dean exploraba, dulce y lenta, arrancándole diminutos estremecimientos de puro gozo, Priestly recordó esas largas tardes de estío, doce años y soñar despierto, a escondidas, tocándose bajo las sábanas, intentando no sollozar, porque no era en una de las chicas de clase con quien fantaseaba. Priestly comprendió pronto que esa sensación de ahogo que le había asfixiado toda la vida era culpa suya. Era él, al fin y al cabo, quien había decidido desear lo incorrecto. Durante años había guerreado por mantener un equilibrio, ser él mismo, no convertirse en un clon más. Su último intento, Tish, desde luego no había tenido demasiado éxito. Así que dejó a Dean ponerle una mano en la nuca, guiándole la cabeza mientras profundizaba el beso. Gimió, notando cómo todos y cada uno de sus huesos se licuaban de pura lascivia ante la simple idea de ser manejado por un hombre más alto que él, por dejarse ir, notar la fuerza debajo de la piel incandescente.

Priestly simplemente quería más.

Así que apretó los puños, estrujando el fino algodón de la camiseta del moreno, que dejó escapar un quejido ronco dentro de su boca, gruñendo bajito, empujándole hasta que la madera aún caliente de la caseta de playa le arañó la espalda. Jadeos y Dean, más enorme que un momento antes, _todavía_ más caliente y mucho más decidido, la fricción justa encima de la cremallera de los vaqueros. Priestly lloriqueó cuando se separaron, relamiéndose con gusto el sabor a tequila y cerveza, el rescoldo del sabor de Dean encima de su lengua.

Lánguidos, los ojos del chico le recorrieron, como si fuese una especie de superhéroe que pudiese verle por dentro, atravesar la carne trémula y descubrir todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Ni siquiera cuando se deshizo de su cresta, de los piercings, cuando se cubrió los tatuajes, se había sentido más expuesto.

—Dios, Priestly, qué boca tienes —le susurró de nuevo, usando una de esas enormes manos para sujetarle por las caderas, los dedos cubriendo el espacio, acunándole las nalgas, con los pulgares justo contra el pulso de la ingle. Creyó que las rodillas iban a ceder, no sabía si a causa del alcohol o porque su sangre parecía haberse decidido a abandonar la parte superior de su cuerpo, pesada, pujando contra la arena todavía tibia por la luz del sol de Santa Cruz.

—Ven aquí —ordenó, con los párpados casi cerrados, lánguidos, se besaron un buen rato, palpando, rozando, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, como dos adolescentes. Priestly tembló al notar el bulto de la otra erección friccionándose contra la suya, enviando una miríada de sensaciones ardientes a través de sus ya sobre estimuladas terminaciones nerviosas, jadeó, hundiendo los dedos entre los largos mechones de la nuca de Dean, que le tomó de la mano, arrastrándole con él.

—Tengo una cama a un par de manzanas —le explicó entre besos cada vez más hambrientos, más húmedos, mas deliciosos—, ¿quieres…?

Priestly quería.

Tumbado en el colchón, dobló las rodillas mientras Dean se erguía sobre él, una sombra más densa en la semioscuridad del cuarto. Un ramalazo opalescente de dientes perfectos y la dulce y tentativa caricia de unos labios en su mejilla mal afeitada. Gimió, abriendo los muslos, dejándose llevar. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras se entrelazaban entre las sábanas, sudando, mordiendo, luchando por descubrirse. Dejó de pensar, de recordar que era _de eso_ precisamente de lo que había huido años atrás. Nada importaba, nada importaba, porque de pronto era como si todo se redujese a la incitante intromisión de dos dedos, resbaladizos e insatisfactorios, un latigazo de dolor, aún insuficiente para colmar aquella necesidad que le llevó a abrir más las piernas, pidiéndole que continuase sin palabras. Se negó a permitirse pensar en la imagen que debía ofrecer, allí tumbado, temblando de ganas, empalmado hasta el dolor, cabalgando los dedos de un tío del que no sabía nada, salvo que tenía el par de ojos más bonitos que había visto y unos labios que se moría por ver alrededor de su polla. Se pasó las yemas por el finísimo camino de vello rubio que moría entre los rizos ahora húmedos del pubis musitando palabras sin sentido, sin reconocer su propia voz. Dean se arrodilló sin dejar de tocarle, hundiendo y girando esos malditos dedos, jugando con el anillo de músculo, que se cerró con suavidad en torno a las yemas mojadas. El lamento de protesta que se le escapó al notar cómo salía debería haberle hecho enrojecer, pero no tuvo tiempo de eso, no cuando sus ojos se quedaron presos del modo en que Dean abría el envoltorio de aluminio y se cubría con el látex, acariciándose un par de veces. No sabía si todo _eso_ —esa preciosa, enrojecida, enorme polla—, iba a encajar dentro de su cuerpo, pero algo así como anticipación se le apretó en el bajo vientre, parecido al miedo, semejante a la pasión.

—Me gustaría hacerlo así. Me gustaría mucho verte la cara mientras te echo un polvo, mientras te corres —le susurró Dean, succionándole el lóbulo. El picotazo de dolor le distrajo de esa nueva sensación, del modo en que cuerpo se estiraba en torno a aquella carne caliente y dura y decidida que luchaba por partirle en dos—. Eres… Dios, Priestly… joder qué bien, qué bien… así, me encantas… —Dean se estremeció, pasándole las palmas por la espalda, palpando las nalgas desnudas, sus alientos se mezclaron mientras el chico extendía las manos, sujetándole mientras salía para volver a entrar—. Shh… déjame, déjame cuidar de ti…

Apretó los párpados, conteniendo las ganas de lloriquear, porque de pronto el dolor era un ardor insoportable que crecía y crecía, avivándose en ese punto dentro, ese punto que Dean parecía conocer a la perfección, ese lugar exacto que le hizo arquearse en busca de más porque Dean no se detenía, seguía y seguía, el sonido de sus jadeos se mezcló con el chasquido de la carne contra la carne. Su sexo goteó con profusión, palpitando con vida propia, hilos de preseminal sobre el vientre convulso.

—Vamos, tócate —le rogó Dean, que le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, los iris negros y desenfocados. Con los dientes apretados giró las caderas sumergiéndose un poco más—. ¿Te gusta…? Dios, estás tan estrecho… no voy a aguantar mucho… tócate…

—Sí… por favor… por favor… —asintió, casi agónico. Dean le levantó una de las piernas hasta que le sujetó contra el hombro. Usando las rodillas como soporte sus envites alcanzaron un ritmo casi brutal. Priestly jadeó notando cómo crecía dentro, pulsos ardientes contra su próstata, el ardor se tornó tortuoso, intolerable, la tensión se multiplicó mientras Dean gruñía su nombre, corriéndose dentro del condón, todavía sin dejar de moverse, acercándole al orgasmo. Ya casi podía sentirlo; una bola de fuego en los riñones, erizándole la piel del cuerpo entero—, fóllame, oh, Dios, por favor, fóllame, Dean… —Incoherente, suplicó, un poco más, un segundo, una inspiración más.

—Vamos… —le urgió, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, acariciando su falo con urgencia, deslizando el pulgar desde la base hasta la corona. Priestly sollozó mientras alzaba el trasero, notando los hondos estremecimientos de Dean, sufrió un espasmo, dos, la boca de Dean cerrándose sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo, succionándole la garganta, resiguiendo el tatuaje con la lengua, maltratando la piel, atrayendo la sangre hasta la superficie. Maldijo, cerrando los ojos mientras al fin, _al fin,_ el clímax le arrastraba. Cálidas descargas sobre el pecho, el estómago, la voz ronca de Dean contra el oído, diciéndole lo bien que estaba así, corriéndose con su polla dentro. Las sucias palabras le sacudieron de nuevo, el placer le sacudió de nuevo, inmisericorde, estertores casi en seco. Se miraron, aún sin aliento y de pronto, besarse, era lo más correcto. Lo único lógico que podía hacer.

Después de esa primera vez vinieron otras, hasta que la madrugada les encontró sudados y exhaustos, tumbados el uno junto al otro entre las sabanas arruinadas. Imaginaba que tendría que estar recogiendo la ropa y marchándose, pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Dean, se encontró con que éste le contemplaba con una sonrisa pensativa, llena de hoyuelos, demasiado encantadora, demasiado dulce para ser real. Quería decir algo gracioso, o sarcástico, lo que fuese, todo menos pronunciar en voz alta lo que de verdad le apetecía. Con chicos tenía todavía menos experiencia que con mujeres, lo cual era lastimoso, si tenía en cuenta que tenía veinticuatro años y su relación más importante había sido el fracaso con Tish. Se preguntó qué diría aquel desconocido si supiese la verdad. Se dijo que lo más seguro es que se acabaría riendo de él.

—Quédate a dormir si quieres —le dijo Dean, que parecía haber adivinado la incomodidad que Priestly estaba sintiendo. Por supuesto, la idea de que para el otro aquello sólo era un polvo más bastó para hacerle desear que la tierra se lo tragase. No quería — _no podía_ — arriesgarse a hacer el ridículo otra vez, no con Dean.

—No puedo, tío, mañana trabajo y si llego tarde me van a dar la patada —mintió mientras se sentaba, buscando su ropa con los ojos, ansiando desaparecer, deseando que el resquemor entre las nalgas amainase un tanto, al menos hasta que estuviese a solas. De repente el placer post orgásmico se evaporó, haciéndole sentir cansado y sucio. Demasiado tarde recordó por qué nunca había sido aficionado a buscar rollos de una noche. Al final seguía siendo Priestly, un perdedor que siempre veía más de lo que debía, un idiota que buscaba conectar de verdad en un mundo en donde el sexo esporádico era más importante que las relaciones.

Estaba casi en la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Dean sobre su hombro, deteniéndole. Cuando se giró para encararle, agradeció que se hubiese preocupado de ponerse la ropa interior. Mordiéndose los labios, apartó los ojos, luchando por no hacer más el idiota de lo que ya lo había hecho. Eso le pasaba por beber después de haberse liado un canuto. «Los porros mejor para la intimidad», le recordó su particular Pepito Grillo. La voz le recordó de pronto a la de Tish, un poco burlona, como si no le sorprendiese demasiado todo aquello.

—Muchas gracias —le susurró Dean antes de atraerle en un último beso, esta vez casi casto, leve, su lengua esquiva rozándole antes de desaparecer. Luchó por no sentir aquella estúpida, insoportable decepción—. Ha sido genial.

—Nos vemos —acertó a gruñir. Puso la mano en el pomo y lo giró—. Adiós, Dean.

—Adiós, Priestly, cuídate.

—Tú también.

Una hora después, ya duchado y tumbado en su propia cama, recordó retazos de la conversación que habían mantenido en el bar, casi deseó haber tenido los huevos de dejarle el número de teléfono. De todas formas, se consoló, no es como si fuese a volver a verlo, si no recordaba mal, Dean había dicho algo como que estaba de paso.

—Deja de pensar tonterías —masculló, golpeando la estúpida almohada, sintiendo al fin, que el cansancio se abatía sobre él.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, le retumbaba tanto la cabeza que el sonido del agua de la ducha le hizo sospechar que en realidad había caído en alguna clase de realidad alternativa. Tres aspirinas y un par de horas de sueño después, se sintió lo bastante humano como para arrastrarse fuera del colchón y vestirse. Le dolían sitios en los que no quería ni pensar. El algodón usado de su camiseta negra era una bendición sobre la piel, así como volver a los pantalones anchos y las botas de siempre. Se miró con ojo crítico un segundo, contemplando desde todos los ángulos el cabello recién teñido de azul, las ojeras violeta bajo los ojos hacían juego con el tono, le susurró de nuevo esa odiosa voz. A pesar de ser verano, tenía la piel lo bastante pálida como para que sus horribles pecas resaltasen más que nunca, sin embargo, las prioridades eran las prioridades, tenía la nevera vacía y tenía que aprovechar que gracias a Dios tenía el día libre en el restaurante.

Su piso era un diminuto cuchitril de mala muerte, pero era un cuchitril de mala muerte cerca de la playa y además, era todo lo que Priestly necesitaba para vivir, así que acabó su café —tan caliente y amargo como su estómago aún inestable fue capaz de aguantar— y bajó a la calle. Dos manzanas más allá estaba situado el Sunshine Market, su lugar de destino. Así que una mañana cualquiera, con la mente llena de buenos propósitos y una resaca de las que hacen época, Priestly entró en el abarrotado local, donde deambulaban los vecinos de la zona y un buen número de turistas que pernoctaban en los apartamentos junto a la arena, fue ese día cuando descubrió que, a lo mejor, aquella revista no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. 

Por si no tenía suficiente con la resaca, con aquel ligero resquemor en el trasero en el que se negaba a pensar, si no era bastante con llevar dos horas pensando en la posibilidad de volver a The Blue Lagoon y comprobar si se encontraba de nuevo con el chico, de pronto Priestly se encontró de bruces con el culpable de todos sus problemas. Allí, charlando con una de las clientas como si no pasase nada. Alto, sonriente y mucho más guapo de lo que le recordaba. Sus ojos, los jodidos traidores, se quedaron prendados de esas manos de dedos interminables, recordando cómo se habían sentido esas yemas dentro, despacio y suave, luego más rápido, los labios que ahora se movían a unos metros, deslizándose por la curva del cuello, diciéndole obscenidades contra la piel, mordiéndole los pezones por encima de la camiseta. Haciéndole _suplicar_ como nunca en toda su puta vida…

Priestly comprendió varias cosas al mismo tiempo esa mañana de finales de junio, una de ellas era que estaba empalmado y que los pantalones que llevaba no hacían nada por ocultarlo, otra era que estaba jodido, que no tenía ni idea de qué coctel de hormonas era ese que le corría ahora mismo por las venas, pero fuese lo que fuese, ni por asomo estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ello, no en medio del Sunshine Market, de todos los lugares del mundo. La tercera la supo en el mismo momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de Dean, que se detuvo un segundo, en apariencia tan sorprendido como él mismo, la supo cuando vio esa sonrisa lenta, tierna y asesina, esos hoyuelos. A Priestly se le agotaron las ideas, las reservas, mientras se giraba y hacía lo único que era capaz de hacer, huir con el rabo entre las piernas —literalmente—, supo que estaba muy jodido.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sólo tuvo que hacer un par de preguntas al azar para descubrir donde trabajaba Priestly. Poner sonrisa inocente y dejar caer una descripción. Que el destino, o una simple coincidencia les hubiese puesto tan cerca era un incentivo más para buscar al chico con el que había pasado una de las noches más intensas de su vida. 

Dean había sentido ese tipo de enamoramiento en otras ocasiones, la sensación de vacío en el estómago, las ganas de tener cerca a esa persona, de hablar, de hacer lo que fuese por conocerle a fondo. Dean recordaba la necesidad que le había impulsado a acercarse mientras veía a Rory leyendo, ese momento en que decidió que tenía que ser su amigo, quizás más. Cuando Lindsay llegó a su vida, todo había sido demasiado complicado, sus sentimientos envenenados ya por la duda desde el mismo inicio. Sin embargo, con Priestly era diferente por completo, pensó mientras caminaba por la calle tranquila y soleada a aquellas horas del mediodía. Con Priestly era como sentir toda esa emoción por primera vez, era algo nuevo y excitante, algo que se moría por explorar y disfrutar sin mirar atrás. Una oportunidad de pasar página, por fin.

La fachada de The Beach City Grill estaba pintada de color turquesa, tenía una tabla de surf que hacía las veces de tablón de anuncios y un amplio ventanal que permitía ver el animado interior del restaurante. El olor a comida recién hecha le provocó un retortijón nada agradable, recordándole que llevaba desde bien temprano con poco más que un café. Justo en la acera de enfrente descubrió el escaparate de la tienda que regentaba Zo. No había muchos establecimientos dedicados a la venta de cristales al fin y al cabo, por muy en California que estuviesen. Armándose de valor, traspasó el umbral y observó a su alrededor. En el mostrador había dos chicas que charlaban con un par de clientes mientras les entregaban el pedido. Dentro la temperatura era sorprendentemente agradable, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, a juego con el mobiliario, vistosos manteles a cuadros adornaban las mesas cuadradas donde algunos parroquianos con aspecto de clientes habituales comían ojeando el periódico o charlando entre ellos en voz alta. 

Dean carraspeó al acercarse y, con una sonrisa, correspondió al saludo de la vistosa morena, que le entregó una de las cartas con las especialidades y le dejó un vaso con agua helada, adornado con una rodaja de lima. Repasó la lista un buen rato, sin saber cómo romper el hielo. De nuevo, la misma camarera le preguntó por su pedido.

—Aún no me he decidido —comentó en voz lo bastante alta como para que el cocinero le escuchase. Ni siquiera sabía si el chico le recordaría, a lo mejor los dos habían estado demasiado bebidos, pero él no había tenido problemas en saber quién era y qué había hecho Priestly. Se negaba a pensar que para el otro muchacho no había sido igual—. Zo me recomendó el de tofu, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo mío, la verdad. ¿Tú que me dices?

—¿Zo? —Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en él, entre los que se encontraban unos verdes con los que había estado soñando desde aquella noche de maravilloso sexo en su piso.

—Sí, la conocí hace unas semanas en la playa, trabajo aquí al lado —contestó—. Me llamo Dean, Dean Forester.

Las chicas, Jen y Tish —según había podido leer en la etiqueta identificativa que lucían—, le respondieron con entusiasmo, así como el dueño del local, Tucker, un cincuentón que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el compañero de Zo. 

—Ese de ahí es Priestly —le explicó Tish, señalando al aludido con el dedo—, si tienes quejas con la comida, ya sabes quién es el culpable.

—No creo, todo tiene muy buena pinta —replicó. Giró la cabeza y contempló al joven, que ese día llevaba el cabello pintado de rojo, a lo mejor para ir a juego con la camiseta de cuadros escoceses que lucía. El pantalón oscuro estaba oculto por el delantal, pero casi podía imaginarle con las botas que le había visto llevando la noche que se conocieron. No tenía que esforzarse mucho para verle otra vez en la semioscuridad de su cuarto, la espalda amplia y las nalgas cremosas, los muslos fuertes enroscados en torno a su cintura. Se mordió un labio, conteniendo las ganas de sortear el mostrador de dejarle claro lo contento que estaba de volver a tenerle cerca—. Hola, Priestly. Me alegra volver a verte.

La sonrisa del cocinero tembló un momento y desapareció un instante antes de regresar, esta vez plástica, incluso él —que no sabía nada acerca de Priestly— podía verlo. 

—¿Ya os conocéis? —indagó la rubia de cabellos cortos, Jen, si no se equivocaba.

—Sí, bueno, algo así, ¿no? El otro día… —Priestly titubeó—. En el… mercado, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —asintió al cabo de un rato. Desde luego no había esperado que le recibiese con un beso, pero tampoco que mintiese. Se envaró y apartó los ojos, notando las miradas del resto puestas en ellos. Tampoco era de extrañar, se dijo, los dos se estaban comportando como idiotas y lo peor es que no era capaz de evitarlo—. Allí, sí.

—Umm… ajá, exacto. Sí, yo estaba buscando… bueno, _comida,_ y él trabaja allí, como ya ha dicho, nada más —concluyó mientras estrujaba el paño que tenía entre los dedos—. Hola de nuevo… Dean.

—Hey —repitió, esta vez sin mucho entusiasmo, sintiéndose tonto por haber aparecido por el restaurante en primer lugar. Era obvio que Priestly ni siquiera estaba fuera del armario, al menos no para sus compañeras de trabajo. Imaginaba que era algo que debería comprender, porque no es como si él hubiese hablado de aquello con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres, las únicas personas con las que había conservado lo más parecido a una relación desde que se marchó de Star Hollow. No es que pudiese exigir nada, o supiera qué es lo que se hacía en situaciones como aquella.

—Entonces, Dean —les interrunpió Tish—, ¿te has mudado hace mucho? ¿Tienes pensado quedarte por aquí?

—La verdad es que ha sido todo fortuito, mi coche decidió pararse aquí y bueno, decidí hacer un descanso en mi ruta. Esto es genial, así que todo depende de cómo me vaya, sin embargo, no tengo prisa por irme. Me gusta Santa Cruz.

—¿Estás haciendo un viaje? —preguntó Jen, apoyando un codo en el mostrador.

—Algo así —contestó.

—¿Algo así? —repitió Tish, que seguía mirándole con una confusa mezcla de coqueteo y sospecha. Su voz atiplada sonaba melosa y al mismo tiempo cortante. La chica vestía una simple camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados que realzaban su cuerpo escultural. Dean sintió un chispazo de interés que murió en el preciso segundo que sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Priestly, la atracción que éste le inspiraba eclipsaba por entero al resto de personas.

—Cuando cumplí los veintiuno me di cuenta de que no sabía qué quería hacer con mi vida, si seguir trabajando o volver a estudiar —explicó, intentando ser sincero, pero sin entrar en todo el desastre que su vida había sido—. Así que decidí que tenía que salir de mi pueblo y conocer un poco de mundo. Y aquí estoy.

—¡Guau, eso es genial! —Jen le miró con renovado interés—. Dentro de nada voy a visitar a mi novio en Los Ángeles y quiero conducir hasta allí, ¿algún consejo?

—Pues la verdad es que no —replicó—, salvo que no vayas en un cacharro como el mío si no quieres quedarte tirada, aunque la verdad es que esto me está resultando muy interesante —añadió, mirando de reojo a Priestly, que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

—Tu pedido. —Priestly dejó el bocadillo sobre el mostrador, caliente, oliendo a especias y carne ahumada, el estómago le gruñó de nuevo. Sonrió con cierto embarazo cuando las camareras empezaron a reírse sin disimulos.

—¿Podrías añadir una ensalada césar? —La noche que se conocieron las luces del bar y luego su encuentro en el piso no le habían permitido descubrir aquellas pecas y el color verde y cristalino de los ojos del otro chico. Apretó los dedos en torno al pan, en un esfuerzo consciente por no comérselo con la mirada y ser todavía más obvio, si es que eso era posible.

—Claro —le aseguró con la voz ronca, apartando la cara. 

—Voy a sentarme entonces —añadió por lo bajo. Dean quería creer que Priestly había sentido algo más, a lo mejor esa conexión que le había impulsado a presentarse allí, pero de pronto la actitud fría del otro le llenó de dudas. Minutos después, Tish se acercó para ponerle enfrente un amplio bol de crujientes vegetales. 

—Es nuestro aliño especial —le confió Tish, apoyando la cadera contra el borde de la mesa sin demasiada ceremonia. Sus maneras desenvueltas le descolocaron un poco, nadie parecía extrañado del indiscutible coqueteo de la empleada, por lo que imaginó que era algo habitual en su comportamiento—. Según Priestly, claro, yo sigo pensando que es sólo el de siempre.

—Está genial todo —comentó mientras decidía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar los avances de la camarera y dedicarse a revolver el contenido de su plato. Se le hizo la boca agua y tras tomar un sorbo de su soda le dio las gracias a la muchacha, que se encaminó hasta la mesa cercana, cuyos ocupantes estaban despidiéndose de forma ruidosa. 

Dejó que el ajetreo del local le engullese, dándole una vaga sensación de invisibilidad. Desde su puesto pudo observar el modo en que los jóvenes se movían tras la barra, hablando y bromeando entre ellos y con el resto de los clientes, se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca, imaginando lo que debía estar pensado Priestly, a lo mejor creía que era un tío rarito, de esos que se cuelgan de los rollos de una noche, a lo mejor incluso se arrepentía, o lo que era todavía peor, le temía.

Masticó el bocata, disfrutando de la perfecta mezcla de especias, queso y carne, del pan caliente empapado en salsa. La lechuga estaba delicadamente aderezada y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había acabado con toda la comida que tenía en la mesa. Era una pena que aquella fuese a ser su última visita, ya que no imaginaba que tras aquel breve y decepcionante encuentro con Priestly tuviese mucho sentido regresar. Por un momento recordó la breve charla que habían mantenido en su único encuentro. Priestly había sido divertido, le había hablado de uno de los libros que había estado leyendo, de deportes, Dean creía de forma sincera que por encima del deseo sexual, de esa química inapelable que les había arrastrado a la cama, algo más duradero había encajado entre ambos. A aquellas alturas y tras todos esos meses, sabía reconocer que lo de ellos iba más allá de un simple polvo. Sin embargo, también sabía ver cuándo su presencia no era bien recibida y, de forma definitiva, Priestly no le quería rondando por allí. Se levantó, dispuesto a pagar y largarse de allí y evitar hacer todavía más el ridículo, cuando descubrió que Zo acababa de entrar en el restaurante. La mujer saludó a las chicas y besó a Tucker, cuyo gesto de amor y orgullo era innegable mientras le pasaba la mano por los largos cabellos, que, como era usual en la mujer, estaban sueltos y sin adornos en un estilo que casaba con ella a la perfección.

—¡Dean! —exclamó, observándole con esos ojos que parecían ir más allá de los del resto, como si estuviese buscando y leyendo sus pensamientos, aprendiendo cuáles eran sus miedos y sus deseos. Se revolvió inquieto, ansiando más que nunca no haberse atrevido a ir hasta el lugar—. ¡Al fin has venido!

—¡Hola, Zo!, ¿qué tal estás? —saludó mientras recogía su dinero y lo metía de cualquier forma dentro de los vaqueros.

—Te había estado esperando —le replicó con esa desconcertante tranquilidad de siempre. Nervioso, miró a su alrededor. Tucker le observaba pensativo, pero sin añadir nada, como si los exabruptos de la mujer fuesen lo más habitual del mundo. Seguramente lo eran, al igual que el coqueteo de Tish o la timidez de Jen. Se preguntó cómo sería encajar en un grupo tan heterogéneo sin ser juzgado, sino simplemente ser. Durante toda su adolescencia, esos primeros años de responsabilidades adultas, Dean había luchado por reconstruirse, por transformar su verdadero ser con la intención de encajar en un hueco para el que no estaba hecho. Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez peleando contra todo lo que había deseado aún sin reconocerlo, como intentar calzar unos zapatos que no eran de su número. Al final, y visto desde la distancia que le brindaban aquellos meses, el desastre en el que había transformado los últimos meses de su vida en Star Hollow era sólo algo que debería haber previsto.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes, con todo lo de la mudanza y eso, sé que te he dado las gracias un montón de veces, pero me gustaría volver a…

—No hace falta, querido. —Zo le posó la mano en el hombro, su esencia fresca y perfumada le inundó los sentidos, relajándole casi de inmediato. Los numerosos anillos de plata refulgieron mientras movía los dedos en una suerte de calmante caricia—. Sólo… no tengas miedo, Dean, no tengas dudas, este es tu sitio. No lo dudes nunca.

—Vale —musitó, notando con cierto horror cómo todas las miradas se fijaban en aquel gesto, en las palabras que parecían no tener sentido pero que para él estaban llenas de una horrorosa certeza. Con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios resecos, compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas y se excusó, dándole de nuevo las gracias salió sin rumbo fijo. No le daba vergüenza admitir que había salido corriendo del restaurante.

Aquella tarde el turno en el Sunshine Market se le hizo eterno, pero para cuando cerró el local, estaba tan cansado que sabía a ciencia cierta que en el momento en que posase la cabeza en la almohada se dormiría del tirón. Esa vez estaba seguro de que no habría incómodos sueños húmedos o recuerdos de lo que había hecho en aquel colchón con Priestly. Suspiró mientras estiraba los músculos, pasándose las manos por la parte baja de la espalda. La noche de verano era cálida y a aquellas alturas la calle estaba ya casi vacía. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y decidió que iría paseando hasta su casa. Si en su ruta de regreso tenía que pasar cerca de The Beach City Grill, bueno, eso no era culpa suya. Para nada, era sólo que Santa Cruz era un sitio pequeño. 

Estaba a la altura del local, que ya tenía las luces de la entrada apagadas, dentro todo parecía tranquilo, una sola persona trajinaba con la escoba, imaginaba que preparando el negocio para echar el cierre. Se apoyó en el dintel y contempló en silencio a Priestly, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la calle. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido insistir o por qué sus pensamientos se habían vuelto un caos, pero lo único que tenía claro era que algo le pedía intentarlo una vez más, sólo una. A lo mejor, las extrañas frases de Zo le habían conmovido más de lo que quería aceptar, a lo mejor era que eso que le provocaba Priestly era demasiado intenso para ser ignorado, a lo mejor lo de ellos era simplemente química

—¿Quieres cenar? —La voz de Priestly, tranquila, muy diferente al tono frío de esa misma tarde, le sacudió un poco por dentro.

—No, sólo pasaba por aquí y me he detenido para decir adiós. —No quería imprimir tanta seriedad a sus palabras, pero el tono derrotado de su voz no podía ocultar su cambiante estado de ánimo.

Priestly se giró y le contempló. Las débiles luces tras la barra acentuaban el color de su cabello y oscurecían las líneas de los tatuajes. Dean deseó reseguirlos de nuevo, recorrer los signos de tinta con las yemas de los dedos, repasarlos con la lengua, tal y como había hecho esa noche. Esa funesta, increíble, insoportable noche que parecía haberle cambiado para siempre. Notó el modo delicioso en que Priestly se sonrojaba, como si supiese en qué estaba pensando. 

—Siento lo de hoy, me pillaste por sorpresa —confesó, retomando su quehacer.

—Sabías que acabaríamos encontrándonos, trabajo aquí al lado —respondió, dando un paso más—. Te vi el otro día. Y tú me viste a mi.

—Me imagino que si —aceptó—. Estarás pensando que soy un idiota.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, Priestly —ofreció por lo bajo—. Y no, no creo que seas un idiota, más bien lo contrario. La otra noche fue genial. Y no quiero que te agobies, no por mi culpa.

—¿De veras? —preguntó—. Porque… —El chico se rascó la cabeza, como si titubease, como si no supiese qué decirle. Asintió en silencio, esperando a que continuase, sin querer detenerle ahora que había empezado—. Mira, respecto a lo de la otra noche… tío, no sé… no es lo que suelo hacer, ¿vale? 

—Quieres decir que ellos no saben que eres gay —concluyó.

—Quiero decir que follar con extraños no es lo mío, hombres o mujeres —le corrigió con repentina dureza—, además, ni siquiera me hubieses mirado dos veces si llego a ir así.

—¿Así? —repitió, extrañado—. ¿De qué estás…?

—Ese chico de vaqueros y camisa bien planchada no soy yo —le dijo sin dejar de moverse por el local, inquieto. Dean no acertaba a adivinar qué era exactamente lo que Priestly quería decir, pero al menos estaban hablando, así que esperó paciente, dispuesto a ofrecer lo que sea que el otro quisiera pedir—. No suelo hacer estas cosas, ¿vale? Yo, no es que no lo pasara bien, es que no… me caes bien, pero no… no quiero que te hagas ideas raras… yo…

—Vale, me queda claro —respondió al fin, todavía titubeante porque esconder la decepción por el rechazo no le estaba resultando fácil, pero aun así, asintió—. Pero era sincero… ¿sabes? Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, al fin y al cabo, Zo y tú sois las dos únicas personas que conozco aquí en Santa Cruz.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, y por un segundo Dean creyó entrever algo parecido a la decepción—. Entonces de acuerdo. A mí no me vendría mal tener alguien que no tenga la regla por aquí, ¿sabes? A veces creo que me estoy volviendo una tía con tanto drama, además… yo también lo pasé genial —concluyó, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Dean sonrió, recordando el modo en que, sólo unas noches antes, el cuerpo desnudo de Priestly se había abierto para él. No estaba seguro de si aquello era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero había algo en ese hombre, algo sin nombre, algo orgánico, una reacción en de sus entrañas que le pedía a gritos no dejarle ir, nunca. Dean estaba dispuesto a tomar esa amistad, a cuidarla, mimarla, verla florecer. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados del modo en que la boca de labios tiernos de su nuevo amigo se curvaba, arrancándole un estremecimiento que hacía años que no sentía. Sí, iba a ser su compañero, su camarada, al menos, se prometió, por ahora.


	5. Chapter 5

—Dean, te llaman por teléfono —Jamie le miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, yo creo que es tu novio otra vez, ese tan mono de los tatuajes.

—Shhhh —le chistó, con las mejillas encendidas. La chica se limitó a reírse en su cara y volver a la oficina, Dean apostaba que a que planeaba alguna clase de dominación mundial, porque desde que había llegado, sólo unas semanas después que el propio Dean, la muchacha se había ganado el corazón de todos sus compañeros, por no hablar de Ralph, cuyo enamoramiento de la joven contable era la comidilla de la plantilla.

Caminó hasta la pequeña sala donde los empleados podían descansar o almorzar, la estancia constaba de un par de mesas y dos sofás y sillas desparejadas, así como de un desvencijado microondas, una cafetera y una anticuada nevera. Tomó el teléfono y lo sostuvo contra la oreja, buscando ya una taza en la que servirse una dosis de la espesa bebida, paladeando con agrado el amargo sabor sobre la lengua.

—¿Esos sonidos significan que estás contento de verme, Dean? —se burló Priestly al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ya, claro, sigue soñando —replicó, una sonrisa le bailoteó en los labios, como siempre que escuchaba a su amigo.

—¿Quedamos esta tarde para ver el partido, no? —preguntó Priestly—. ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto, yo pongo la cena —aseguró, mientras dejaba el tazón para consultar su reloj. Aun le quedaban un par de horas para su salida, pero eso era algo que Priestly sabía—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada —contestó, pero incluso sin verle, Dean era capaz de adivinar una ligera duda en la voz del otro hombre. Al fin y al cabo, en aquellos dos meses habían llegado a conocerse bien.

—¿Entonces…?

—Sólo quería confirmarlo… ¿crees que puedo llevar a alguna de las chicas? Desde que Jen no sale con Fuzzi no está muy animada.

—Claro… si le apetece. —Pudo escuchar voces apagadas de fondo.

—Tish también se apunta —añadió Priestly para su desconcierto, ya que la chica no había ocultado nunca que Dean no era una de sus personas favoritas. Desde aquella noche en la que Priestly y él habían decidido ser sólo amigos, su relación se había hecho más profunda y firme. Como consecuencia de eso, había llegado a conocer y apreciar a la plantilla de The Beach City Grill, ya que como había descubierto, ellas tres, junto con Tucker y Zo, eran como una segunda familia para Priestly. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no podía afirmar que tenían una mala relación, Tish siempre había sido reticente a aceptar su amistad. Dean no podía evitar sentir que competía contra la camarera por la atención de Priestly. A veces hasta se reía de sí mismo: otra vez en medio de un triángulo amoroso no deseado y en esta ocasión, como en la otra, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le impulsaba a participar en una lucha indeseada. Detestaba la situación, pero era incapaz de dejar de ver a Priestly, no por Tish, ni por nadie, sino porque cada tarde a su lado era algo nuevo que descubrir y algo más de lo que enamorarse. No sabía cómo, pero era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Solo le quedaba convencerle de que le diese una oportunidad y aceptase salir con él como algo más que colegas.

—Vale —aceptó reticente, ¿qué podía hacer sin echarlo todo a perder? Desde que llegaran a su acuerdo, ninguno de los dos había dado un paso hacia algo más, aunque a veces, como el fin de semana anterior, Dean casi creía que al fin, uno de ellos iba a atreverse y… —Más te vale traer cerveza, y no esa mierda en lata.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en tu piso —le replicó antes de colgar.

—Adiós —musitó. Escuchó la línea ya vacía y de mala gana regresó a su quehacer, aún tenía que acabar, recoger las dos pizzas que había dejado encargadas en el italiano que estaba a dos calles de su casa y ducharse.

—¿Qué pasa, chaval? —indagó Jamie, que estaba apostada en el umbral—. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

—¡Joder! —se quejó cuando la encontró allí parada, taladrándole con los ojos—, qué susto me has dado.

—No me digas que se han apuntado las amigas —adivinó, que no se alteró por la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo.

—Jamie… —rezongó de mala gana—, no creo que esto sea de tu incumbencia.

—No seas idiota, pues claro que sí lo es —espetó con esa desfachatez suya que la hacía adorable, de un modo irritante y extraño, pero adorable al fin y al cabo—. Pensaba que el sábado había pasado algo.

Dean se pasó la mano por el pelo, que no se cortaba desde hacía demasiado, desenredando un par de mechones con dedos inquietos.

—No, se ve que no —aceptó de mala gana. Ahora se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca y confesado a su amiga lo que había ocurrido, pero se había sentido tan esperanzado. Había creído que esa noche en su casa algo había acabado por encajar entre ambos, algo más allá de esa amistad intensa y sincera, más allá del compañerismo de las tardes en la playa, de los días libres en los que se reunían para coger el coche de Dean, que ya volvía a funcionar, y salían a la carretera, los dos libres, contentos con el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Lo cierto es que sabía que Priestly sentía algo por él, Dean podía notarlo, podía verlo en la forma en que se comportaba. Ninguno de ellos era lo bastante cínico como para no saber que bajo la amistad habitaba un sentimiento más profundo y ciertamente más excitante. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, Dean era capaz de sobreponerse a sus sueños y disfrutar del hecho de que lo que había encontrado con Priestly era por completo diferente a cualquier otra relación de las que hubiese formado en sus años en Star Hollow, lo de ellos era como encajar las piezas de un puzle, diferentes por completo, pero cuyos ángulos y planos conformaban una sola pieza. Dean sentía que con Priestly podía respirar, tener arrebatos de mal humor, ser él mismo y eso, su amistad, le resultaba invaluable. Casi podía olvidar la forma en que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Casi era como si esos dos hombres enredados en una cama deshecha no hubiesen sido ellos. _Casi,_ ese era el problema, el _pero_ , porque con su suerte siempre existían los condicionales. El pero eran esas otras veces, esas en las que ver a Priestly era como recibir un mazazo en medio del pecho, esas en las que el calor del deseo le recorría de pies a cabeza, hormigueándole en la yema de los dedos, una compulsión de acercarse más, de revivir esa única noche una y otra vez. En ocasiones descubría la mirada verde de Priestly fija en él, hambrienta y descarnada, y el apetito se le encrespaba todavía más, transformado en un vendaval que a cada minuto, con cada encuentro, se le hacía más difícil de ignorar. Dean sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras enceraba el suelo de uno de los pasillos, rememoró una de esas ocasiones; Priestly se había presentado ante su puerta con unos viejos vaqueros y una camiseta que se caía a pedazos, dos paquetes de cervezas y una sonrisa que hizo que le temblasen las putas rodillas como no lo hacían desde que podía recordar.

—¡Sorpresa! —había exclamado entrando al interior del apartamento, ojeando a su alrededor con aires de grandeza, como si el sitio le perteneciese. Dean le había seguido, confundido y alegre al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, no recuerdas que te comenté que estaba pintando? —El estado penoso en que su diminuto piso se encontraba había sido motivo de burla en más de una ocasión entre los dos, así que ni corto ni perezoso, Dean se había propuesto mejorar un poco el lugar, sobre todo porque había decidido que su estancia en Santa Cruz era algo indefinido.

—Me ofendes, tío —le espetó Priestly, que estaba embutiendo las latas en uno de los cubos. Dejó la mochila que traía al hombro en el suelo y extrajo un par de bolsas de cubitos de hielo, que derramó sobre los envases—. ¿Para qué están los colegas?

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —preguntó. Cuando le había hablado de sus planes, el cocinero no había dado muestras de darse por aludido y, a pesar de su amistad, había sentido un picotazo de timidez que le impidió pedirle ayuda.

—Claro, he tenido que cambiar el día libre con Piper —le explicó—, la tía desde que vive con Noah se pasa muy poco por el restaurante, así que me debes al menos un par de chupitos cuando acabemos. ¿Vale?

Habían pasado aquel sábado juntos, mano a mano, riendo y hablando sin parar, de todo y de nada, de sus sueño de futuro, Priestly le había sorprendido al explicarle que estaba ahorrando para hacer uno de los cursos de cocina de la universidad estatal.

—Después de lo de Tish me pasé unos días raro, ¿sabes? Lo bastante raro como para que Tucker decidera que era hora de darme una charla —le había explicado con una media sonrisa—. Y lo cierto es que ha funcionado, quiero hacerlo, me gusta lo que hago en The Grill, ¿vale? Pero quiero más, quiero saber más y ser mejor. Nunca había creído que podría ser mejor en algo, ¿no te parece de gilipollas?

Priestly se había mudado a Santa Cruz con sólo dieciocho, huyendo de su pueblo natal, un sitio en el medio oeste donde no había nada más que granjas y cielos sin fin, de cómo había vivido toda su vida sabiendo que no era lo que sus padres querían, lo que esperaban de él. De cómo el ambiente sofocante de la casa paterna le había parecido siempre una cárcel más que un hogar. De cómo no esperaba que nadie jamás le comprendiese hasta que se fue de allí sin mirar atrás.

Dean entonces le había hablado acerca de su niñez en Chicago, de su casa en un barrio de clase media donde lo mejor era ser uno más y no llamar la atención, de su necesidad de ser eso que se esperaba de él, le habló del traslado a Star Hollow, de cómo había conocido a Rory y cómo de repente ella se había convertido en la aparente respuesta a todas esas dudas que siempre había llevado tan adentro que durante años había sido capaz de ignorarlas, le habló de cómo había fracasado, de cómo su vida había acabado por irse al garete cuando debería haber estado empezando. Le habló de lo que era ver el dolor de su madre cada mañana en la mesa del desayuno, o sentir el rechazo de su padre porque había demostrado no ser ese hijo que ambos habían educado con tanto esmero.

Siguió frotando la mopa húmeda contra el suelo mientras recordaba aquel momento íntimo tan lleno de una sinceridad que no creía haber compartido antes con nadie en toda su vida adulta. los dos sentados muy juntos sobre las alfombras recién lavadas, que todavía conservaban el aroma del detergente de la lavandería. A su alrededor, el color blanco y brillante de las paredes contrastaba con el suelo de madera oscura y los marcos de las ventanas y puertas. El olor a aceite de linaza y limón le había llevado de vuelta a las tardes en casa, tanto tiempo atrás. Le había hecho ponerse nostálgico y un poco triste, porque era como estar a años luz de todo lo que había conocido, de todo lo que en su día le había dado una identidad. Había sentido que ya no era ese Dean, sino alguien completamente nuevo. Y eso asustaba.

Se habían apoyado contra el sofá, compartiendo los restos de una botella de tequila, largos tragos, fuego líquido en la garganta, cosquilleándole en el paladar. Los ojos de Priestly parecían enormes, uno de los tatuajes tenía una mancha clara, riendo por lo bajo, raspó con la yema, resiguiendo la línea oscura más allá de la manga que la ocultaba. Si se esforzaba, podía recordar lo que había sido tener esa carne nervuda y cálida entre los dientes, contra la lengua. Se lamió los labios y suspirando de pura frustración se había alejado, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuese, cualquiera menos la insidiosa erección que amenazaba con explotarle dentro de los pantalones, como si tuviese catorce y un cambio de aires fuese bastante para provocarle un calentón.

—Creo que sé lo que necesitamos, chaval —había balbuceado Priestly con una sonrisa idiota, el alcohol había hecho que las mejillas se le tiñesen de rosa, las pecas más coloridas que nunca, y Dean en lo único en lo que podía o quería pensar era en las ganas que tenía de tirar de uno de esos pies cubiertos por unos horribles calcetines verdes y tumbarle debajo de él, deshacerle aquel complicado peinado y enredar los dedos entre los mechones teñidos de rojo y hundirle la lengua en esa boca criminal. Dejar de hablar de un pasado que parecía no pertenecerle, como si aquel Dean ni siquiera fuese él.

Esa noche habían acabado fumando unos canutos, pasándose el oscuro cilindro con dedos inciertos, desgranando vivencias que ninguno de los dos hubiese confesado de no ser por el dulce estupor de la hierba y el alcohol. Dean habló de Lindsey, odiando su propia voz, el sonido ronco de unas disculpas que a aquellas alturas nadie quería oír. Escuchó a Priestly reírse de sí mismo, explicándole lo que había pasado entre Tish y él. Dean intentó ocultar los celos, superar el arrebato y las ganas de gruñirle que ella no le merecía. Que Priestly era sólo suyo. Suyo. Prometerle que él sí le cuidaría como debía hacerse.

—Debería haberlo visto venir, ¿sabes? —suspiró el cocinero, soltando el humo espeso con suavidad, lento, provocándole un ligero hormigueo en la parte baja de la espalda, entre las piernas, escociéndole en sitios que ni siquiera sabía que extrañaban las caricias de otro hombre—. Tish y yo… bueno, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

—¿La quieres? —se forzó a preguntar, haciendo cuentas, sopesando fechas. Como siempre, Dean había estado en el peor momento, en el peor lugar, la historia de su maldita vida. Qué sorpresa. Joder.

—No —le respondió sin mirarle de frente, con la nuca recostada en el asiento del sofá. Dean se esforzó por no inclinarse y lamer la grácil curva del cuello, succionar la nuez de adán, recorrer el tatuaje que surcaba el lateral de la pálida piel de la garganta. Se le secó la boca y no sólo a causa del porro que sostenía aún entre los dedos, la brasa casi extinta. Con esfuerzo, apartó los ojos y chupó, inundándose de una nueva dosis de sopor, esperando que su amigo continuase hablándole—. Eso es lo más patético, Dean, que ni siquiera era yo, no era yo. Me fui a una jodida tienda pija y me compré una ropa que detesto, me deshice de todo lo que me hace ser… yo. Y en el fondo no se trataba de Tish, se trataba de no admitir que en realidad, todo lo que digo de dientes para afuera es pura mierda.

—Eso no es verdad —negó vehemente—, eres un tío cojonudo, Priestly, así que no te machaques.

—Es que es de tontos, porque si al menos… —titubeó, parpadeando con lentitud, como si no encontrase las frases—. Es que ahora la miro y… no sé si alguna vez me gustó o sólo quería encajar. A pesar de todo, cuando llegó la hora de la verdad dejé de ser yo mismo, no sé… es patético. Vender el rollo de que me ocultaba detrás de esto —hizo un ademán señalándose—, cuando en realidad, lo que era un disfraz era aquello, ese tío descafeinado, que no quiere estar solo y es capaz de lo que sea por conseguirlo.

—No más que ponerle los cuernos a tu mujer con una ex que se larga a Europa después de echar un par de malos polvos —le interrumpió con torpeza, sin saber muy bien por qué tenía aquella urgencia de confesar una etapa de su vida de la que se avergonzaba profundamente—, una ex que te deja una notita que hace que tu mujer descubra lo mierda que eres. La traté fatal, ¿sabes? Era una chica que sólo tenía veinte años, Priestly, y que hizo lo que pudo por estar bien conmigo ¿vale? Lo intentó, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue joderla de lo lindo… Dios, eso sí es patético. Es asqueroso y sucio. Salí corriendo de allí en cuanto firmé los papeles de divorcio porque era incapaz de soportar cómo me miraban todos, en lo que me había convertido. Odiaba haberme acostado con Rory, sobre todo porque … ahora lo pienso y me pasa como a ti con Tish, no puedo creer que hiciera lo que hice, que creyese…

Priestly giró la cabeza y le examinó, la luz de la única lámpara que habían encendido cuando cayó la noche le iluminaba de soslayo, pintando sombras rosas y encarnadas en los planos de su cara, arrancándole destellos a sus ojos, enormes y acuosos, incoloros, enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras e increíbles. Dean había perdido el aliento mientras se inclinaba un poco, deseando, necesitando verle desde más cerca. Y entonces se estaban besando. Lento y dulce, tentativos. Tan diferente de esa primera noche, casi tímidos.

—Priestly… —rezó contra la comisura, lamiéndole con dedicación, ligeros toques, sólo para catar el sabor a tequila y sal.

—Tengo que largarme, Dean —le había susurrado, apoyando una mano contra su pecho para apartarle, suave pero con firmeza. En ese preciso minuto y de haber estado a solas se hubiese puesto a llorar.

—Vale —asintió al rato, mientras contemplaba a Priestly levantarse, ponerse los zapatos, recoger las botellas vacías, trajinando a su alrededor—. Déjalo, ya has hecho bastante por hoy, tío. —No quería, pero a pesar de todo, había sonado un poco a acusación. Priestly se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Lo siento… no quiero cagarla, no contigo.

—Vale —había cerrado los ojos, intentando que no se le notase la decepción.

—Lo siento, Dean.

—No te disculpes por besarme, ¿vale? —le espetó—. Nos vemos. No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hasta mañana entonces.

Después de eso se habían visto un par de veces, al principio incómodos, ninguno de ellos quería traer a colación lo ocurrido _esa_ noche, pero era algo que tampoco parecían capaces de dejar atrás. Dean casi lamentaba lo ocurrido, casi, pero a veces, cuando se metía entre las sábanas y cerraba los ojos, aún podía notar el modo en que sus labios habían encajado los unos contra los otros, danzando con un ritmo orgánico, perfecto. Fue entonces cuando supo que lo que sentía por Priestly era algo más serio que un revolcón, que curiosidad o que un enamoramiento.

Dean lo quería todo.

Sin embargo, quererlo todo y conseguirlo eran dos cosas bien distintas, como esa misma noche, en la que supuestamente había planeado sacar el tema y lanzarse y se había encontrado con que no había tenido tiempo ni de poder intercambiar más de dos palabras a solas con Priestly. La situación había empezado mal, no sólo porque se sentía incapaz de disimular de forma convincente que estaba contento con que las chicas se le hubiesen unido sin previo aviso.

Apretujados en el minúsculo salón, comentaban el partido casi sin verlo, más pendientes de la charla en la que a menudo no podía siquiera intervenir, ya que no conocía muchas de las situaciones y personas de las que hablaban.

—Vuelvo en un momento, ¿a alguien le apetece más cerveza? —ofreció.

Priestly, que estaba sentado justo enfrente, levantó la cabeza al escucharle. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron Dean casi podría haber jurado que había estado a punto de decir algo. En ese momento Tish apoyó el brazo en la rodilla de Dean, atrayendo su atención, desalentado, se giró, intentando ignorar el picotazo de celos que ver a esos dos juntos le inspiraba. Desde luego, no era así cómo había creído que la noche iba a transcurrir. A esas alturas cualquiera podría pensar que debería estar acostumbrado a que las cosas no le saliesen bien, pero es que aquello era demasiado incluso para él.

La velada no hizo más que empeorar, y junto a demasiada cerveza, las dudas y el mal humor se cebaron en Dean. Sentirse un intruso en tu propia casa no era la forma más entretenida de pasar el rato y lo peor era que en el fondo sabía que toda aquella estúpida situación era culpa suya. Debería haberle dicho a Priestly que se estaban comportando como dos adolescentes y no como dos adultos que están atraídos el uno por el otro, imbuido de una falsa sensación de determinación que le impulsó a detener a su amigo justo cuando el grupo se estaba despidiendo.

—Oye, Dean —empezó Priestly antes de que le diese tiempo a decir nada—, siento que la noche haya sido un fracaso. Las chicas no han parado de cotillear y…

—No pasa nada —le interrumpió. Cerró los dedos en torno al bíceps desnudo del otro hombre, justo sobre el tatuaje. El sólido musculo se sentía caliente y lleno de vigor bajo su palma—. Siento haber sido un coñazo de anfitrión. Escucha, Priestly, tenemos que hablar.

Priestly le miró como si pretendiese negarse o, mucho peor, hacer como si no supiese de lo que estaban hablando. Dean apretó más, notando satisfecho la ligera contracción del brazo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, que de pronto se le había quedado resecos, y bajó la voz.

—A solas, ¿mañana estás libre?

—Tengo turno doble —se excusó—. Ya sabes, Piper me hizo el favor el otro día y ahora me toca a mí cerrar el local.

—¿A qué hora acabas?

—No lo sé… ¿a eso de las diez? Más o menos —Priestly parecía cada vez más incómodo, pero esa vez no iba a dejarlo pasar, no cuando aún podía recordar el modo en que se habían besado. No sabía qué pasaba entre ellos, y desde luego estaba dispuesto a ir todo lo despacio que su amigo necesitase, pero si algo tenía claro es que a diferencia de aquella primera noche, lo del sábado no había sido mero sexo.

—Vale, nos vemos ahí entonces —aceptó, dejándole ir a desgana.

—Dean, ¿te quedas? —Jen los miró desde el rellano y por un segundo Dean deseó que las chicas no fuesen tan protectoras con su amigo.

—Os llevo a casa —ofreció Priestly en voz alta a modo de respuesta mientras hacía tintinear las llaves—. Tengo el coche aquí cerca.

—Hasta mañana entonces —se despidió mientras le dejaba ir a desgana. Priestly le observó un segundo, el deseo de decir algo más pintado en su rostro expresivo. Dean le sonrió, la línea oscura con la que el cocinero se había delineado los ojos sólo enfatizaba aún más el color claro y vivo. Por un segundo estuvo tentado de mandar la cautela bien lejos y limitarse a tomar lo que en verdad quería.


	6. Chapter 6

—Es el cuarto pedido en el que te has equivocado hoy —espetó Jen desde su sitio en la barra, mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su portátil—. A este paso vamos a tener que poner dinero de nuestro bolsillo. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —replicó Priestly. Cansado, dejó la paleta a un lado y se frotó la cara. Esa mañana había optado por sus ropas habituales, pero no había conseguido reunir las ganas de cambiarse el color del pelo o de renovar sus piercings.

El local estaba casi vacío, a aquellas horas de la tarde el ritmo bajaba de forma considerable, así que Tucker se había marchado hacía un buen rato. Limpió la encimera con gesto medido y práctico. Al menos eso era algo que no podía joder. No podía decir lo mismo con lo que sea que hubiese entre Dean y él. Si es que había algo. Cortó lechuga y la puso en remojo con unas gotitas de vinagre, trabajar con las manos era algo que siempre le había ayudado a centrarse y dejar de pensar, pero ese día no estaba funcionando.

—Tenemos seis pedidos pendientes para dentro de quince minutos —insistió Tish, que había estado observándole con aire de “yo se algo que tú no” desde que salieron del apartamento de Dean la noche anterior.

Priestly sabía perfectamente cuál era su conflicto. Dean, Dean Forester. Priestly no estaba en un momento adecuado de su vida, eso lo tenía claro. Después del desastre de Tish y por primera vez en años, se había decidido a hacer algo más que verlas venir. Acudir a clases, empezar a pensar como un adulto y no como un adolescente demasiado crecido. Dean había aparecido de la nada y aunque era obvio que entre ellos existía atracción, el chico jamás había hablado de permanecer en la ciudad. Priestly tenía claro que alguien como Dean acabaría encontrando una buena chica, dos hijos y una casa con valla en las afueras, qué cojones, eso ya lo había encontrado no una sino dos veces, con aquella novia que le había dejado, Rory, y con su exesposa. ¿Por qué alguien como Dean iba a conformarse con un sujeto como Priestly? Ni siquiera su familia le había echado de menos desde que se largó al acabar el instituto, se imaginaba que estarían felices de no tener a la oveja negra para abochornarles. ¿Por qué Dean iba a complicarse la vida? No tenía sentido y por una vez, Priestly no iba a poner su corazón en primera línea de fuego.

Con un siseo, apartó la mano cuando era demasiado tarde, trabajar en la cocina le había familiarizado con los accidentes y las quemaduras, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo usando sus herramientas y a menudo se confiaba demasiado. Observó con un parpadeo el modo en que la sangre goteaba sobre el suelo de baldosas.

—Me cago en la puta —juró por lo bajo mientras se sujetaba la mano con un paño medianamente limpio. Al menos estaban casi a punto de cerrar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tish había pasado la tarde más callada que de costumbre, como pensativa. No es que después de que lo suyo acabara como lo hizo tuviesen mucho que decirse, pero Priestly se sorprendía por lo poco que le había importado el tema. No sabía bien qué quería decir eso acerca de él o de ella. Apoyó los codos en el mostrador y se asomó para ver qué ocurría—. ¡Priestly! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Coño, ¿no lo ves? —apretó, odiaba la sangre y las heridas en la palma de la mano que tardaban horrores en parar de sangrar—. Voy al baño. Ya vuelvo.

Había acabado de lavarse bien el corte cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Tish, observándole desde el umbral con algo similar a la timidez o un titubeo que no era para nada su desfachatez habitual. No dijo nada mientras apretaba la toalla contra la palma mientras, con la mano libre trasteaba en los atestados cajones en busca del botiquín. Sabía que Tucker debía tener uno por ahí.

—Déjame que te ayude —dijo al fin Tish, apartándole con suavidad para ocuparse ella de rescatar el bolso del fondo de uno de los armarios.

Ninguno añadió nada mientras con dedos rápidos aplicaba una pomada antibiótica para después cubrir la herida. El dolor era sólo una punzada sorda, pero Priestly sabía que acabar el turno no iba a ser nada divertido. Por poco que faltase para ello.

—Si quieres puedo acabar yo —se ofreció.

Priestly la observó de medio lado, maravillado de que su esplendorosa apariencia le dejase tan indiferente. Parpadeó al recordar a Dean, su cuerpo alto y delgado, el brillo de sus ojos y el modo en que se había observado aquel día, los dos a solas. El beso le había sacado de sus límites por mil cosas que no quería empezar a pensar siquiera, porque joder. Era Dean y Priestly había aprendido a ignorar las punzadas de estúpido deseo que le acechaban a veces, cuando menos lo esperaba.

La noche que habían follado ni siquiera era él mismo, se habían encontrado mientras Priestly llevaba aquel disfraz con el que había inventado encajar y había fracasado. Priestly había dado por supuesto que una persona como Dean jamás querría nada con alguien como él, un perdedor que vivía de hacer bocatas mientras soñaba con cosas que no estaban a su alcance, no aún. Un rarito con demasiados complejos. Esa convicción era lo que le había permitido conformarse con su amistad, aprender a olvidar lo bueno que había sido aquella noche de sexo juntos. Lo diferente del resto de rollos de una noche que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, la mayoría de ellos mediocres o directamente para olvidar. Dean se había aferrado a su idea con uñas y dientes porque tenía miedo, miedo a volver a caer por la persona equivocada.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó.

La voz de Tish le sacó de forma brusca de sus elucubraciones y sorprendido se miró la mano, ahora pulcramente cubierta.

—No ha sido tu culpa, es verdad que no estaba pendiente —respondió—. No es honda, sanará en unos días.

Tish le miró a los ojos y por un segundo Priestly tuvo la certeza de que había dicho algo que la había ofendido, pero eso pasó en un segundo y de repente Tish le estaba sonriendo con cierto aire de inseguridad y joder, era tan raro, Tish sin saber qué decirle, a él, precisamente, cuando lo único que ellos habían sabido hacer era lanzarse pullas estúpidas desde el mismo momento en que se habían conocido trabajando en el Grill.

—Me refería a lo que pasó entre nosotros… —La observó apartar los ojos e incómodo y deseando acabar con aquella extraña atmosfera, se encogió de hombros, comprendiendo que su indiferencia no era para nada el papel que había representado aquellas primeras semanas después de que cortasen, simplemente, no sentía nada, no por ella, al menos.

—No importa —comentó, en un intento vano de tranquilizarla—. Nunca hubiese funcionado de todas formas.

—¿Eso crees? —Tish le miró de nuevo, con expresión indescifrable.

—Sí —afirmó, porque una cosa era querer tener buen rollo en el curro y otra muy diferente dejar que le jodiese la cabeza de nuevo con algún lío de esos pasivo-agresivos que tanto parecían gustarle—. Y me parece que es obvio que tú también lo crees porque de lo contrario no te habrías tirado a un tío en un sitio donde había muchas posibilidades de que te pillase —espetó con sequedad. Estaba siendo grosero, pero qué cojones, ella había empezado la estúpida conversación, al fin y al cabo. Que se jodiese.

—Siento eso, ¿vale? —replicó, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la incomodidad—. No pretendía…

Priestly cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, después hasta veinte. Hostia puta, estaba hasta los huevos de aquello.

—Mira, Tish, eso pasó hace meses y si quieres que te diga la verdad, no entiendo por qué lo sacas ahora a relucir. Ya pasó, tenemos que trabajar juntos y de verdad que no me apetece saber nada más, ¿vale? No quiero malos rollos.

—Es que no es eso —insistió.

—¿Entonces? —Realmente, no sabía a donde quería ir a parar y eso estaba empezando a irritarle mucho.

—Sólo quería que supieras que lo siento y que creo que haces una pareja muy mona con Dean. Que no me molesta y…

—Espera, espera, espera —la cortó, notando como era él a quien se le enrojecían las mejillas, no tenía claro si por la vergüenza o por el descaro de Tish, ¿estaba dándole permiso o qué cojones creía estar haciendo? —. Mira, no sé qué te parece que está pasando entre Dean y yo, pero te digo sólo dos cosas, una, no tienes ni idea y dos, ni mucho menos tienes derecho a meterte en nada personal, ¿de acuerdo? Una cosa es que seamos compañeros y que incluso nos tomemos una juntos mientras salimos por ahí con la gente del bar y otra muy diferente esto. No quiero ser tu amigo, nunca pretendí que lo fuéramos.

—Creí que…—Tish le puso la mano en el brazo, pero Priestly estaba ya demasiado cansado de aquello.

—Creíste mal, ¿vale? Vamos a seguir, porque de verdad, quiero acabar mi trabajo e irme a casa.

—Priestly, no quiero que estemos enfadados ni nada —insistió.

—¡Es que no lo estoy! —masculló, hastiado—. Simplemente no quiero hablar de nada personal contigo, Tish, no te ofendas, pero eres la última persona con la que me gustaría tener este tipo de conversación, ¿vale? Vamos a currar.

Ansioso por quedarse a solas, miró el reloj que había en la pared del fondo y sorprendido, vio que faltaban poco más de cinco minutos para las diez. El cartel de cierre estaba en su sitio y lo único que quedaba por hacer era cuadrar en la caja los últimos pedidos para llevar. Jen y Tish habían tomado con alivio su ofrecimiento de recoger, como ofrenda de paz por el desastre de servicio que había dado a lo largo del día y porque en aquellas fechas por las noches ya refrescaba bastante. Priestly inspiró hondo y apagó las luces de la parte de atrás del local, quedando en penumbra, acabó de rellenar algún bote y dejar preparados los ingredientes para el día siguiente.

En su mochila tenía varios documentos que estaba deseando leer en la tranquilidad de su casa y quizás, charlar acerca de sus planes con alguien. Ya en el lavabo, se lavó la cara con eficiencia. Estaba realmente cansado y la mano le latía despacio, como si tuviese un pequeño corazón posado en la palma.

Pasaban sólo unos minutos de las diez cuando enfiló con paso decidido camino de la calle lateral. Su piso estaba a unos diez minutos andando y el paseo le apetecía. No estaba pensando para nada en Dean, que la noche antes le había dicho que quería hablar con él. Jesús, odiaba sentirse así, inseguro y al mismo tiempo esperanzado. Y esa vez con Dean era todavía peor, porque en el tiempo en que se habían acabado haciendo amigos, Priestly había aprendido a depender del muchacho para muchas cosas. Desde que dejó a su familia siendo un adolescente, jamás se había permitido el lujo de sentirse tan cercano a nadie, de ponerse en la situación en la que ahora mismo se encontraba.

Pensó en aquella tarde en la que se había deshecho del tinte de su cabello, del lápiz de ojos, de su ropa y se había puesto frente a Tish, esa tarde creía haber estado exponiéndose, lo había sentido, el miedo al rechazo, ese que le había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón. Sin embargo, la angustia de la incertidumbre desde aquel beso entre compañeros que se han pasado con el tequila y la hierba estaba poniendo en jaque la relación más importante de su vida.

Lo cierto es que Priestly no quería perder a su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo… Dios, al mismo tiempo quería a Dean con una intensidad que le rompía los esquemas. ¿Era eso el amor? ¿Esa locura frenética y ardiente en las venas? ¿Ese bumbumbum que le partía en dos cada vez que le veía? ¿Ese hormigueo pertinaz en la piel donde sea que fuese que se rozasen? ¿Esa necesidad de más, de cada día más?

Inspiró hondo y se alejó por la calle silenciosa, esa parte del barrio quedaba prácticamente desierta a aquellas horas, en especial en otoño. Se abrochó la chaqueta y se obligó a caminar, a alejarse en dirección a su piso.

Dean estaba sentado en el segundo escalón, a resguardo de la brisa fría y húmeda que provenía del mar. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y sobre la acera, entre sus largas piernas abiertas descansaba una bolsa con el logotipo del supermercado donde trabajaba, los contenidos ocultos. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos apagados de Priestly y el flequillo oscuro le cayó sobre los ojos como una cortina de brillante seda color castaño. Se dio cuenta de que en todos aquellos meses Dean había cambiado, estaba más robusto, aunque seguía siendo flaco, pero había una luz diferente en su cara. Le sonrió, todo hoyuelos, y Priestly se encontró respondiéndole, porque era eso o agarrarle por la sudadera y besarle, besarle hasta que no les quedase aire que respirar.

—Priestly. —No dijo nada más mientras se ponía en pie con torpeza, sacudiendo con cuidado los vaqueros—. Te esperaba.

—Hola —respondió. Sabía que era poco, que era estúpido, que no eran dos críos torpes en una primera cita, joder. Pero para Priestly todo eso de tener una relación era casi nuevo, su única experiencia había sido un fracaso y comprendió que se encontraba sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para no hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió Dean, cuadrando los hombros de esa forma que le dijo que era ahora o nunca, que iban a hablar, de aquel beso, de todo lo demás, estuviese listo o no.

—Claro, pasa —replicó, logrando a duras penas que la voz no le saliese como un graznido. Rebuscó con torpeza en el bolsillo, logrando que la herida de la mano se resintiera. Dean, que iba siguiéndole, se percató de lo que ocurría, pero para su sorpresa no dijo nada.

La puerta del apartamento se cerró a su espalda y en la semioscuridad, se miraron. Dean le sonrió de nuevo y a aquella distancia tan cercana, Priestly era capaz de oler el leve aroma del champú y la loción para después del afeitado. De repente se sintió más cansado y sudado de lo que podía soportar y no otra cosa que le apeteciese más que darse una ducha caliente que se llevase las largas horas en la cocina. Así se lo dijo a su amigo, que asintió, y con paso decidido, dejó en la diminuta encimera la bolsa que había portado todo el camino.

—Vete al agua, preparo algo para cenar. ¿Qué me dices?

Priestly asintió agradecido y sin decir nada más giró sobre sus talones y escapó hacia el cuarto, catalogando con rapidez el estado en que se encontraba su casa. La cama estaba todavía revuelta, pero no había ropa sucia por el suelo, el baño en relativo orden, así que suspiró aliviado. Era consciente de que era estúpido, a lo largo del tiempo en que se habían hecho amigos Dean había estado en su piso más veces de las que podía contar. Había dormido alguna cogorza en el espantoso sofá del salón, habían cenado más de una vez viendo un partido o haciendo una maratón en la tele. Dean sabía que Priestly no era un cerdo pero que tampoco se mataba recogiendo. Delante del armario, rescató unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta cualquiera, negándose en redondo a hacer aquello todavía más extraño escogiendo ropa que fuese diferente a lo que usaba de forma habitual para estar en casa.

Dean había dejado encendida la luz de la cocina, pero en el pequeño salón la única iluminación provenía de la televisión. Había un par de cervezas sobre la mesa y unos cuantos contenedores de lo que suponía era su chino favorito. Semanas atrás habían descubierto el diminuto restaurante cerca del piso de Dean y desde entonces era un ritual que tenían, comer pato y rollitos de huevo, fideos tan picantes que les lloraban los ojos y dulces galletas de la suerte que el dueño les regalaba en cantidades industriales siempre que iban.

—Déjame ver —le pidió, extendiendo la mano, tomando la palma entre sus largos dedos. Dean parecía perfectamente a gusto y tranquilo, pero cuando se tocaron, Priestly comprobó que le temblaba la mano y que su piel estaba gélida.

—No es nada —agitó la otra mano, quitándole importancia—. Se curará en un par de días.

—¿Quieres que te ponga una venda? —ofreció, la voz baja y un poco ronca, mientras observaba el corte, pasando el pulgar lentamente por la zona, aun enrojecida y tierna. Priestly tragó, o lo intentó al menos, porque tenía la garganta tan reseca que sólo acertó a asentir.

—Sí. Iré por el botiquín —dijo al fin.

—Quédate donde estás, sé dónde lo tienes, en la cocina justo en el estante donde guardas la maría —respondió mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Por un segundo, Priestly tuvo una panorámica obscena de su entrepierna cubierta por el gastado vaquero. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser lo bastante fuerte para apartar los ojos. Pero sabía que estaba fracasando, así que cogió la cerveza y se bebió la mitad de la botella de un solo trago, buscando en el frío líquido valor para no convertir la velada en un fracaso absoluto.

Un buen rato después, una vez Dean se hubo ocupado de la mano con dedos ligeros y eficientes, hablando de cómo su hermana pequeña era propensa a los accidentes, así que un verano había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios y que lo mejor sería contar con vendas elásticas y un montón más de palabrería que lo único que le hizo fue dejarle claro que Dean estaba tan nervioso como él mismo, lo cual era, en cierto modo, reconfortante y le hizo relajarse. No estaba solo al menos.

—¿Quieres otra? —Habían dado buena cuenta de la cena en un silencio sólo roto en contadas ocasiones pero que a final no había resultado tan incómodo como Priestly había temido, al fin y al cabo, hacían aquello varias veces a la semana. Joder, si hasta tenían una rutina sobre lo que hacer con las sobras. Con un sobresalto, comprendió por qué Tish había pensado que algo pasaba entre ellos.

Quizás no estuvieran acostándose juntos, pero entre Dean y él había algo más importante si cabía. Había intimidad, había cariño y había mil y una cosas más importantes que echarse un polvo. Que cojones, eso lo habían tenido, aquella noche que a veces se le antojaba nebulosa como si fuera un sueño, pero lo de ahora, Dios. Priestly cerró los ojos. Había una domesticidad adictiva, había costumbres que ya eran solo suyas, y no lo había notado siquiera, demasiado preocupado por cosas como lo que era o no enamorarse. Era gilipollas.

—¿Priestly? —Dean le dejó la cerveza cerca y volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sofá. Se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y le brillaban los ojos.

—Dime —respiró hondo, tanto como pudo, porque era ahora o nunca. Y él era un jodido cobarde, porque no era capaz de dar ese paso una vez más, no después de lo de Tish, no después de haber sido rechazado incluso por las personas que debían quererle.

—Sé que la noche que nos vimos la primera vez… —Dean carraspeó—. Se que prometimos dejar todo eso atrás y ser amigos, pero lo del otro día…Priestly, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y… necesito…

—¿Qué? —Le latía el corazón en la garganta y era como si se le hubiese paralizado el cuerpo por completo. ¿Dónde se quedaba su desfachatez, esa seguridad con la que se hacía el centro de atención en todas las situaciones, donde estaba su verborrea? —. ¿Qué necesitas?

Dean se acercó lentamente, le tocó primero el pómulo y el lado del cuello donde tenía el tatuaje, sus ojos parecían inmensos y verdes como un lago, profundos y llenos de una luz que parecía querer tragársele entero. Priestly se encontró imitándole, rozando con suavidad el antebrazo ahora desnudo, los finos vellos oscuros que lo cubrían, un poco más arriba, hasta el cuello, enredando los dedos en los mechones que se le rizaban con suavidad en la nuca, en torno al rostro anguloso.

—Tienes el pelo demasiado largo —balbuceó, como el imbécil enamorado que era. Inspiró, dejando escapar el aire convertido en una risa ronca, ahogada—. Y es precioso. No te lo cortes jamás, Dean.

Éste le observaba aún más cerca, tan increíblemente cerca que le parecía mentira, sus largos miembros enredados de maneras imposibles en aquel sofá lleno de bultos. Le miró sin parpadear, contando los lunares de su rostro, dejándose examinar a su vez, Dean le había posado una de sus enormes manos en el hombro, cerca del cuello, mientras le rozaba de nuevo con tanto cuidado que quería llorar o reír o quizás besarle. Se le secó la boca por la necesidad. Los labios de Dean estaban tan cerca. Oh, Dios. Tan jodidamente cerca. Y era tan guapo, olía tan bien, que Priestly quería comérselo como si fuera un postre, de forma codiciosa y glotona, a grandes bocados, lamérselo de la punta de los dedos, degustarle hasta haberse aprendido su sabor para así no olvidarlo jamás.

—Priestly —le susurró, tan juntos que sus alientos se mezclaban en tibias bocanadas que le hicieron estremecerse por el miedo o quizás por la anticipación—. Priestly, voy a besarte, ¿vale? ¿me dejas, por favor? Porque llevo pensando en comerte la boca desde la otra noche, desde antes, desde primera vez, y si no lo hago… —Dean se detuvo y suave, despacio, le miró de frente, tan cerca que fue capaz de distinguir lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas, cómo a pesar del frío ambiente otoñal, Dean tenía la frente cubierta de una fina capaz de sudor—. Si no me dejas que te bese, Priestly, me voy a morir. Déjame besarte, por favor…

Cerró los ojos y asintió. Y todo fue tan sencillo, nunca nada había sido tan sencillo y al mismo tiempo tan excitante como notar los labios tiernos de Dean, su lengua tibia, el ligero rescoldo de la cerveza en el paladar, compartir ese primer aliento y dejarse caer, tocar y tocar, recorrer con manos enfebrecidas todo cuanto que podía, el cabello, la piel salpicada de lunares, los planos de la espalda, el pecho cubierto por una deliciosamente suave pelusa castaña, suspiró de placer al notar cómo los oscuros pezones se erizaban bajo las caricias que le procuró con las yemas de los dedos, ansiando lamer, chupar, marcarle con los dientes.

Nunca nada había sido tan sencillo como ponerse de rodillas entre los muslos entreabiertos y bajar aquella cremallera, hociquear el algodón blanco que ocultaba la oscura erección que ni todo el alcohol del mundo había podido borrarle de la cabeza. Goloso, sacó la lengua y rozó con suavidad el glande, dejándolo rodar una y otra vez, empapándolo de saliva hasta que esta le goteó entre los dedos, escurriéndose por el vellos ensortijados. Hundió la nariz entre los rizos oscuros e inspiró, glotón, chupando con suavidad la piel de la entrepierna, escuchando el jadeo de Dean que le guiaba de nuevo hasta que le hubo llenado la boca con su carne. Suspiró, dejándose llevar por el vértigo, por el deseo que se le enroscaba en el vientre mientras Dean le sostenía con suavidad, pero sin dejarle escapar. Y no es como si Priestly fuese a hacerlo, no mientras sentía a Dean deshacerse bajo sus manos, entre sus labios, gimiendo su nombre como si quisiera llorar, corriéndose como si se le fuera a romper el corazón.

—Déjame. —Dean era enorme y temblaba mientras le hacía cambiar de posición. No se molestó en cubrirse mientras le bajaba la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones para dejarle al descubierto. Sollozó suavemente, elevando las caderas cuando notó los largos dedos cerrándose en torno a su miembro.

—¿Quieres correrte en mi boca? —preguntó. Le sonrió con esos hoyuelos criminales, como quien pregunta por la hora, con ese mohín de niño bueno que encandilaba a las abuelas en el súper y Priestly creyó que iba a acabar incluso antes de haber empezado, sólo con la puta idea que Dean le había puesto en la cabeza. Se mojó los labios sin dejar de observarle, respirando como si en lugar de estar tirado en un sofá estuviese corriendo una maratón.

—Por favor —jadeó al fin, mientras Dean esperaba, sus dedos tocándole tan lentos, demasiado lentos.

—¿Por favor qué…?

—Chúpamela, por favor, Dean... quiero…por favor —ronco, alzó las caderas, el tejido del chándal tan extendido que por una milésima de segundo tuvo miedo de desgarrarlo. Dean se inclinó, un mechón oscuro y sudado sobre los ojos, ocultándole a medias su cara.

—Claro que sí, nene —respondió—. Te voy a comer como si fueras un pastel, de un solo bocado.

Priestly dejó escapar un grito sofocado cuando el calor terso y sedoso de la boca de Dean le engulló sin más preámbulos. Se arqueó, alzando el trasero todavía más, notando cómo la garganta de su amante le sostenía hondo, un zumbido que le sacudía licuándole los huesos, jadeó indefenso ante la potencia de aquel placer, aquel fuego ardiente e inesperado por su intensidad. Dean le soltó resollando, para luego pasarle la lengua despacio por toda su extensión, como quien chupa un caramelo, succionándole con el placer obscenamente pintado en su joven rostro. Priestly gimió al ver esos primorosos labios cerrándole entorno a su polla, viéndose desaparecer, con un gruñido se empujó más sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras Dean gemía gustoso. El sonido parecía vibrarle por la columna vertebral, deshaciendo el poco control que le quedaba. Dean le soltó de nuevo, dejando que el semen le rodase por la barbilla, la visión de esa piel morena salpicada por su esperma le hizo estremecerse de nuevo, hasta el dolor. Ni siquiera sabía que se había puesto de rodillas frente a Dean hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, las manos enormes de Dean le sostuvieron, agarrándole por el trasero hasta que sus sexos desnudos se rozaron. Le recorrió la barbilla con la lengua, dejado que sus sabores se mezclasen antes de besarle, con un resuello satisfecho Dean le atrajo todavía más alto, tan juntos que era como si fuera uno solo.

—Madre mía, Priestly —le susurró un largo rato después, los dos tumbados sobre la cama que a aquellas alturas estaba todavía más revuelta—. Esto va a ser fantástico. Tú y yo.

Esa noche Boaz Priestly cerró los ojos dejándose acunar entre los brazos de la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Cansado, ahíto de buen sexo, arrullado por la voz ronca de Dean, que le susurraba al oído, escuchando el sonido del mar. Casi a punto de dormirse se dio cuenta de que al final, todo había sido más sencillo de lo que había creído. Lo de ellos sí que parecía ser algo orgánico. Vivo. Real. Algo químico, imposible de ignorar.

Por una vez, se permitió soñar con que todo iba a salir bien. Como Dean le había musitado. Juntos eran fantásticos.


	7. Chapter 7

—Boaz, querido, ¿vais a venir Dean y tú a la cena de Acción de Gracias? —Zo le sonrió con ese aire soñador tan suyo, pasándole la mano por la cara como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era lo más cercano que tenía al amor materno y se negaba a no aceptar aquellas caricias.

Priestly soltó la bandeja que tenía en las manos, en ella reposaba una nueva adición al menú del bar que estaban probando con los clientes habituales. Desde que empezara las clases nocturnas sus horarios se habían ido por completo a la mierda, pero nunca había estado más contento. Por primera vez sentía que tenía un propósito, algo más a lo que aspirar que a pasarse la vida viviendo de un sueldo mínimo.

Jen le sonrió mientras tomaba uno de los delicados hojaldres rellenos, que tanto se salían de la comida básica que servían a los parroquianos, y sin añadir nada lo mordió. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión de puro deleite de su amiga, pero en su fuero interno se sentía orgulloso de lo que estaba consiguiendo. Quizás sería buena idea acudir y dar gracias por todo lo que había ganado aquel año, en especial, se dijo al escuchar la campanilla sonar, por la persona que acababa de entrar.

Dean llevaba el uniforme del Sunshine Market en una bolsa al hombro, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el viento frío del otoño y el cabello enredado tapándole los ojos casi por completo. Tenía ojeras y aspecto de estar cansado, pero a pesar de ello le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrándole los hoyuelos antes de ocupar su mesa de costumbre, al fondo del local, lo más cerca posible de la cocina.

—Después te lo digo, Zo —respondió antes de desaparecer con un plato en la mano con unas muestras de su comida. No había nunca un momento en que Dean no estuviese dispuesto a tomar un bocado, así que sin decir nada, le dejó el plato sobre la mesa y desapareció rumbo a la plancha. Aún le quedaba un buen rato para acabar.

Esa noche cerraron temprano, pero aun así, Priestly encontró a su chico con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, resoplando suavemente.

—Dean —le zarandeó con cuidado hasta que consiguió hacerle reaccionar—. Vamos a casa.

—¿No tienes clase? —Dean bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Su turno en el taller mecánico donde una vez le habían reparado el trasto que llamaba coche le dejaba exhausto, pero Priestly sabía que también era algo que Dean adoraba.

—Hoy no, ¿quieres tomarte el postre en mi casa?

—Vale —asintió. Priestly le observó lanzar una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor para luego besarle en los labios con suavidad—. Hola…

—Hola —replicó por lo bajo, incapaz de contener la sonrisa a pesar de que había ocasiones como aquella en que el secretismo acerca de su relación le incomodaba.

Después de unas semanas en las que todo iba sobre ruedas, en las que el sexo era esa cosa nueva y fabulosa que conseguía romperle los esquemas, los dos parecían haberse adaptado a esa rutina ligeramente extraña. Todos sabían que estaban juntos, sólo Dean parecía ignorar el hecho o pretendía hacerlo. Y no es que a Priestly le interesara hacer un anuncio formal ni nada de eso, pero qué cojones, tampoco veía la necesidad de esperar a que Jen o Tish o Zo no estuvieran para darse un pico al saludarse. Y lo peor es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué estaba reaccionando así, sobre todo cuando había sido él quien había sido quien más había insistido en que le diesen a lo suyo una oportunidad. Se frotó los ojos y decidió dejar sus dudas para otro momento y disfrutar de la compañía de Dean.

—Vamos, tengo una propuesta de Zo —anuncio mientras bajaba las luces y salían a la calle.

—¿Sí? —Dean se cerró la chaqueta y le ayudó a bajar la persiana. Tan juntos que sus manos se rozaban al andar, empezaron a bajar la calle, rumbo al apartamento de Priestly.

—Quiere que vayamos a la cena de Acción de Gracias, bueno, que tú vengas conmigo, juntos… ya sabes —explicó, ansiando tomarle de la mano y sentirle más cerca. Dean le observó de reojo y no contestó, limitándose a hacer un gesto vago, como de disculpa.

—Tenía pensado ir a casa, lo siento mucho, Priestly —le respondió en voz baja, apartando los ojos. Priestly asintió, luchando contra la decepción, porque el hecho de que él no tuviese una familia real con la que celebrar ese tipo de fechas no quería decir que Dean no tuviese todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. Joder, él ni siquiera conocía demasiado al grupo del Beach Grill, a lo mejor para Dean eran un puñado de raritos e inadaptados que se reunían para gorronear a Tucker y Zo.

Había acabado de ducharse y tras repasar unos apuntes para su clase de economía, decidió que lo mejor que ambos podían hacer era irse a la cama. Dean estaba mirando la televisión, pero era obvio que ni siquiera estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Se encogió de hombros y le dejó estar. No era ni la primera vez ni sería la última que lo único que hacían era estudiar e irse a la cama agotados, con las fuerzas justas para acariciarse un rato, besarse, masturbarse o simplemente acurrucarse y dejar que el estrés del día desapareciese.

—Creo que me voy a dormir, estoy muerto y mañana madrugo —anunció. Dean le miró con un ligero sobresalto y comprobó la hora, como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Puedo… —Dean le observó de soslayo, tímido por una vez—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—Claro. —Priestly arrugó la nariz y luchando desesperadamente con el ambiente incómodo, se fue camino al baño—. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado y no lo sé? ¿Es eso?

Dean le siguió hasta el dormitorio sin responder y todavía en silencio se metieron bajo el edredón. Priestly estaba cansado, notaba las largas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo mental en los mismos huesos, pero bajo todo eso, seguía notando la ligera vibración casi primordial, como si su cuerpo le estuviese pidiendo que se acercase un poco más a Dean, sólo un poco más.

Dean le tocó la cara y le besó lento, una, dos, tres veces, acariciando los suaves cabellos que, tras la larga ducha, brillaban libres de tintes y ceras.

—Siento no poder ir a esa cena, pero mis padres llevan meses machacándome para que vaya, y ni siquiera pensé que me invitarían…

—¿Por qué cojones no iban a hacerlo? Zo te adora y las chicas piensan que mi novio es más mono que los suyos —respondió Priestly dejándose acariciar, confundido con la actitud tan poco habitual en su novio—. Eres idiota. ¿Eso es lo que te pasaba, que creías que estaba enfadado?

—Pues un poco sí —le confesó con una risilla incómoda—. Todo esto…

—Lo sé, es nuevo —replicó—. Mira, no te sientas mal, Zo me pidió que te lo dijese porque yo suelo ir desde que los conozco y ellos… bueno, tienen ojos, Dean. Por mucho que te pese.

Dean apoyó la cabeza en el lado de la almohada y le observó con expresión pensativa. Tenía los ojos fijos, abiertos y asombrados mientras registraba su tono vitriólico. Hizo una mueca porque no había sido su intención dejar ver lo mucho que le molestaba todo aquel secretismo acerca de su relación que Dean parecía preferir.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que me importa que lo sepan?

Se mordió el labio, jugando con el piercing que le adornaba el labio por unos minutos, pensando en qué decir sin sonar como un crío de trece que está celoso.

—A veces —aceptó al fin—. Sí, lo he pensado.

—Creí que era lo que preferías… —Dean se sentó en la cama y le miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido—. En especial porque tu ex trabaja allí contigo.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes decirme en serio que de verdad es por Tish —rió por lo bajo y tiró de Dean hasta que le tuvo encima—. Sabes perfectamente que me importa un huevo lo que piense la gente y especialmente Tish. No quiero decir que me tengas que meter mano en público, pero si te apetece saludarme con un beso, hazlo, no es obligatorio ni nada de eso, pero creía que lo sabías, Dean. Joder.

—Vale. Siento haber asumido nada. —Dean le observó un segundo antes de fijar los ojos en sus labios. Suspiró, notando cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía, al olor, a los sonidos. Priestly estaba duro y encendido en menos de un minuto, agitado y caliente tiró de Dean para poder besarle.

—¿Lo tenemos claro entonces? —susurró mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, luchando por deshacerse de su ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

—Si —gimió Dean, hundiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, sosteniéndole con vergonzosa facilidad—. Perfectamente claro.

—Pues vamos a follar, cojones —pidió, agarrando al fin sus pollas hinchadas con una sola mano. Dean sollozó, empujando un par de veces, en un acto casi reflejo—. Te voy a demostrar lo que me importa Tish, so idiota —prometió mientras les giraba para tumbar a Dean de espaldas, que se dejó hacer con gusto.

—Por favor —suplicó. Priestly le miró desde arriba mientras le besaba, arañando con suavidad el vientre, mordiéndole, hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo, inspirando el olor almizclado de su sexo, que rezumaba, púrpura como una fruta pidiendo ser recolectada.

—Como quieras —dijo, antes de proceder a cumplir sus promesas.

***** ***** *****

El fin de semana de Acción de Gracias se le hizo interminable. Star Hollow seguía siendo un sitio donde había pasado los mejores y los peores momentos de su pasado, pero mientras paseaba por sus calles, Dean sintió con intensidad que aquel ya no era su lugar en el mundo. La noche de la cena intentó por todos los medios de ponerse en contacto con Priestly, pero sabía que iba a ser casi imposible. Podía imaginarles a todos en la casita de la playa de Tucker y Zo, sentados de cualquier manera a la mesa y compartiendo bromas y comida con desenfado, como una verdadera familia.

Su hermana Clara era la única que parecía alegrarse de verdad de tenerle allí, o en realidad, era que él ya no sentía lo mismo. La vida en Star Hollow parecía haber cambiado poco, su madre habló de Luke, de Lorelei, de nombres que sólo le traían vagos recuerdos de clases del instituto y fiestas a escondidas, de vecinos con los que sólo había compartido la más básica de las cortesías.

—Rory también ha regresado para visitar a su madre y sus abuelos, ¿sabes que está asistiendo a Yale, verdad?

—Sí, mamá —respondió, intentando no tirarse de nuevo de la corbata, su padre demasiado ocupado trinchando el pavo, no añadió nada más y Clara le hizo una mueca desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Clara, no está bien hacer bromas, cariño —la reprendió su padre, mientras dejaba el plato con la carne cerca de ellos.

Dean deseaba que su hermana mayor, que vivía con su marido e hijo en Chicago, hubiese venido, al menos habría más ruido mientras comían, el único sonido que rompía la monotonía era el de los cubiertos al entrechocar entre sí y con la porcelana. Por enésima vez, se preguntó por qué había rechazado la invitación de Zo, cuando podría estar pasando una velada amigable y divertida, al lado de su novio, y no allí, esquivando las preguntas pretendidamente inocentes de su madre e ignorando las miradas de reproche de su padre. Se preguntó por qué se empeñaba en conseguir un visto bueno que estaba muy lejos de conseguir.

—¿Sabes que Lindsay ha vuelto a comprometerse?

Miró a su madre y negó, dando las gracias por tener la boca llena de un pavo que estaba reseco. Echaba de menos los pequeños bocados de paraíso que Priestly llamaba experimentos. El joven cocinero parecía ignorar el talento que tenía, pero era de verdad increíble y Dean estaba seguro de que tenía un gran futuro por delante.

—No, mamá, pero me alegro mucho por ella —replicó, una vez hubo pasado el asado, gracias a la copa de vino. Volvió a rellenarla sin mirar a nadie, qué cojones, era mayor de edad y llevaba meses viviendo por su cuenta. No era el lío indeciso que había salido huyendo de esa casa meses antes, Dean quería creer que había madurado, quería creer que era mejor persona que ese chico inmaduro y egoísta que había acabado haciéndole daño a todo el mundo. El teléfono le vibró en el bolsillo y cuando lo abrió tenía un mensaje de Priestly deseándole una feliz noche y un buen viaje de regreso.

Cuando levantó los ojos de la pantalla, se encontró con las miradas de su familia fijas en él, como si esperasen algo. Tragó con fuerza porque aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, uno de los motivos de querer regresar a Star Hollow era porque quería, necesitaba, sincerarse con su familia en primer lugar.

—¿Alguien de quien quieras hablarnos, Dean? —preguntó su madre, una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que él había heredado.

Se mojó los labios porque aquella era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Pensó en Priestly tal y como le había visto la última en la que habían dormido juntos, tumbado en la cama mientras ambos repasaban sus respectivos apuntes, un plato de comida recién hecha entre los dos. Dean jamás se había sentido más en paz desde que habían dejado Chicago, años atrás, desde que dejó de ser un niño que espera lo mejor. Priestly le había devuelto no solo la alegría de amar y ser amado, sino la fe en los amigos, en encontrar una familia lejos de la casa en la que has crecido, le había dado confianza en sí mismo, le había apoyado sin juzgarle, había escuchado sus mayores errores y no le había mirado ni una sola vez con algo que no fuera cariño en los ojos.

Dean le extrañaba terriblemente y deseaba con todo su corazón volver a casa, volver a Santa Cruz y seguir construyendo una vida sencilla, alejada de esa idea idealizada de una familia con la que había crecido, lo que se le había inculcado que era lo correcto. El marido trabajador, la esposa esperando por él. Con bochorno recordó aquella lejana discusión que una vez mantuvo con Rory al respecto, no podía haber estado más equivocado, ahora se daba cuenta.

—Sí, mamá, es alguien con quien espero compartir mi vida, allí, en Santa Cruz. ¿Os he comentado que he vuelto a estudiar? —Miró a su padre, que había soltado los cubiertos y le observaba en silencio—. Papá, quiero retomar lo que el abuelo y tú me enseñasteis, tengo buena mano con los coches y sé que es lo que quiero hacer. De hecho, estoy trabajando en eso aparte de en el supermercado.

—Y esta chica —le interrumpió su madre—. Ella… ¿Qué opina?

—No hay ninguna chica, mamá —afirmó, orgulloso de que no le temblase la voz.

—¿Qué? —Las voces de sus padres resonaron al unísono en el amplio y cavernoso salón. Dean miró a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, casi sin reconocer la decoración refinada pero anodina, lejos de la mezcolanza casi caótica en la que tanto Priestly como él vivían, incluso echaba de menos el puto sofá lleno de bultos. Cualquier cosa menos enfrentar aquellos ojos que le traspasaban, dolor, estupefacción y aversión mal encubierta. Sus padres siempre habían sido personas chapadas a la antigua, les habían criado en los valores más tradicionales, pero eran cariñosos. Se sintió un poco culpable por darles un nuevo dolor de cabeza, pero si algo tenía claro es que cuando le fue infiel a Lindsey, había cometido el error de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos no resueltos con Rory, no había sido sincero, había tomado decisiones apresuradas por culpa del despecho y del orgullo mal entendido. Esta vez era diferente, amar a Priestly y querer vivir a su lado jamás iba a estar mal. Nunca.

—No es una chica, es un hombre que conocí cuando llegué a Santa Cruz, es mi mejor amigo y le quiero, le quiero mucho y _necesitaba_ que lo supieseis.

Clara se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y le abrazó, envolviéndole en una nube de perfume que olía a lilas. La dejó besarle, porque mientras observaba a sus padres, supo que no podría esperar lo mismo de ellos. Al menos no por ahora.

—¿Lo has guardado todo? —Su madre tocó en la puerta del dormitorio que le había pertenecido desde que se mudasen al pueblo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que papá te lleve al aeropuerto?

—No te preocupes, mamá, ya está todo arreglado.

Miró su reloj y comprobó que faltaban apenas diez minutos para que el taxi estuviese frente a su casa. Su madre se acercó y le besó con suavidad, acariciándole la cara.

—¿Estás seguro? —Y aquella simple frase encerraba tantos significados, que Dean creyó que el peso de las dudas de su madre iban a ahogarle.

—Claro que sí, mamá —repitió. Habían tenido la misma conversación en una innumerable cantidad de variables a lo largo de todos aquellos días. Para su sorpresa había sido su madre quien no parecía acabar de aceptar del todo que lo que les decía no era otra decisión tomada a la ligera más. Y joder, Dean sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirles que confiasen en él, no después del modo en que la había cagado con lo de su boda, su infidelidad y aquella bochornosa relación fallida que vino después. Pero Dean había cambiado, lo de Priestly y él no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. De eso estaba por completo seguro y no iba a dejar que las bienintencionadas palabras de su madre sembraran la duda.

—Es que es todo tan repentino, cariño, nunca… —Las mejillas cuidadosamente maquilladas de su madre se tornaron de u rosa encendido.

—Mamá… Priestly no es el primer chico con el que he salido —confesó, ruborizándose a su vez—. Es sólo que a él le quiero lo bastante como para que vosotros lo sepáis. Quiero que lo pienses, por favor. Sólo te pido eso, no tienes que decir nada en el pueblo si no quieres, a fin de cuentas, no creo que pueda volver esta Navidad, y aunque me gustaría venir, los vuelos son muy caros y estamos ahorrando. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Pero, hijo, papá puede dejarte el dinero, ¡tienes que venir!

—Quizás el año que viene, ¿vale?

—Ay, Dean.

—Por favor, mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien, estamos mejor que bien. Sé lo que quiero y estoy trabajando para conseguirlo, es lo que siempre me habéis enseñado a hacer, que esté con Priestly o no, eso no tiene nada que ver… mamá —continuó, tomándola de la mano—. Star Hollow había dejado de ser el sitio donde quería vivir hace mucho, incluso antes de empezar mi viaje. Lo sabes muy bien.

Clara le había abrazado la última, susurrándole al oído que había recibido las fotos que la noche anterior le había enviado a su email.

—Es guapísimo, Dean, ¡me encantan los tatuajes y el kilt!

—Gracias, hermanita, nos hablamos pronto, la próxima vez le pediré que Priestly que se ponga y puedas conocerlo.

Rió ante la expresión deleitada de Clara, y con una sonrisa, pensó en la cara que iba a poner Priestly cuando le contase lo que había pasado allí. Su novio pensaba que lo engañaba con esa fachada de extroversión, con su aspecto de que todo le importaba una mierda. Dean sabía bien que debajo de todo eso, habitaba una persona completamente diferente al Priestly que la mayoría de las personas conocía. Un hombre tierno, que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, de caminar, de estar a su lado y escucharle hablar, una persona amable y generosa. Un hombre del que Dean se sentía profundamente enamorado.

Oscurecía cuando el taxi sorteaba las calles de Star Hollow, a aquellas horas todavía llenas de personas que hacían las últimas compras o salían a dar una vuelta y disfrutar del limpio aire otoñal. Dean se encontró a si mismo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando las luces del pueblo quedaron atrás, hasta desaparecer en el crepúsculo.

***** ***** *****

—Priestly, ¿ya has hablado con Dean de tus planes con el The Beach City Grill sobre ruedas? —Tucker siempre iba al grano, se dijo.

—Todavía no he querido hacerlo, Tucker, está todo muy en el aire —confesó.

—¡Pero deberías! Estoy seguro de que va a apoyarte y estará encantado de lo que tienes en mente, a mí me convenciste a la primera.

—Es que tú eres un blandengue —bromeó, intentando sin éxito de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Y crees que Dean no lo es? Chaval, si te mira con carita de cordero degollado, ¡yo creo que le pides la luna y es capaz de bajártela!

—No es eso, Tuck, lo sabes. Quiero saber primero si nos van a dar el visto bueno en el banco, y hay que mirar el camión… se me ha juntado todo con los exámenes y la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sabía que estaba poniendo excusas, que en realidad, no quería decir nada en voz alta por algún tipo de ridícula idea de que si lo contaba, si lo hacía real, podría estropearse. La noche de Acción de Gracias y tras tomarse un par de copas de más después de pasarse media cena echando de menos a su novio, había acabado confesando a Tucker su sueño de tener su propio camión de comida. Ponerlo en diversos sitios de la ciudad donde el público acudiese con más asiduidad y hacer negocio. Quizás probar suerte en el campus, donde muchos de sus compañeros se quejaban de la mala calidad o de los precios de la comida de la cafetería de la universidad.

—Algo sencillo de comer pero que sea cómodo de llevar y que sea sabroso, con ingredientes frescos. Una carta parecida a la de aquí, pero quizás arriesgando un poco más con los sabores. Meter algo de cocina fusión, tacos de pescado fresco, alguna ensalada, buena carne y bum Tuck, sería un éxito.

Al día siguiente, todavía resacoso, había recibido la visita de Tucker, que le había preguntado si lo que habían hablado la noche antes tenía algún fundamento real. Aún con el cerebro hecho papilla por los chupitos, había acertado a rebuscar entre sus apuntes hasta encontrar uno de sus últimos trabajos.

—Esto lo hice como un proyecto para mi clase de economía, es un estudio de mercado, proyecciones de venta, ya sabes, las posibilidades que tendríamos de obtener capital, porque necesitaría dinero, Tuck, y de eso ya sabes que voy escaso.

—Podemos ser socios —había respondido su amigo—. Al fin y al cabo, para eso está la familia, Priestly, es una idea cojonuda y que me maten si voy a dejarlo pasar, podré ser un viejo hippy, pero sé perfectamente cuando tengo un buen negocio delante y este tiene muchas posibilidades. De hecho, conozco a la persona adecuada para encontrar un camión a un precio decente. Pero vamos a tener que trabajar de lo lindo, lo sabes ¿no?

Dean había regresado un par de días después, con aspecto cansado pero al mismo tiempo más feliz que nunca. Esa noche habían dormido en su apartamento y habían recuperado el tiempo perdido durante el fin de semana de festividades. Priestly no tenía ni idea de cuándo se había cristalizado la noción dentro de él, pero quería estar completamente seguro de que aquello no le iba a explotar en las manos antes de hablarlo con su chico. Y sin saber cómo, los días se habían hecho semanas, los dos demasiado liados para verse. Con la cercanía de la Navidad y los exámenes pendientes, habían tenido que aprender a verse, mucho menos y sacar el mayor jugo posible a las horas en las que se encontraban. Sólo les quedaba una semana más de trabajo duro hasta los merecidos días de las vacaciones de Navidad.

El café en el que habían quedado a desayunar estaba a medio camino del taller donde Dean trabajaba por las tardes y del restaurante. Priestly se deshizo de la chaqueta al entrar al tranquilo interior, a esas horas de la mañana la urgencia de los más madrugadores había desaparecido y el personal se afanaba en acondicionar el local para la segunda tanda de personas que pasarían en busca de sustento en un rato.

Dean llevaba un bolso de lona en la mano cuando entró, mientras él miraba la carta y con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos le saludó con la mano, sorteando a la camarera que preparaba una mesa a sólo unos centímetros de donde Priestly estaba sentado.

—Hey, ¿qué tal estás? —Se inclinó a posar el macuto en el suelo a sus pies para después besarle en los labios—. ¿Dónde vas así?

Priestly se miró, lucía lo que él llamaba su disfraz de adulto productivo, vaqueros, jersey y nada de raya en el ojo o uñas de colores. El cabello de su color natural le hacía resultar extraño, pero esa mañana tenía una reunión en el banco con Tucker, iban a jugárselo todo y quería dar buena impresión. Y si para eso tenía que esconderse tras esa ropa anodina, iba a hacerlo.

—Tengo algunos trámites que hacer y quiero que me tomen en serio —dijo, medio en broma.

—¿Algo importante? —Dean ojeaba el menú mientras con gesto ausente, le tomó de la mano, apretándola antes de soltarla.

La camarera le salvó de tener que responder en profundidad porque ahora más que nunca quería que todo estuviese cerrado cuando hablase con Dean. Sólo un par de días más.

—¿Qué te parece si quedamos a tomar algo el viernes y te lo cuento todo? —preguntó cuando la chica regresó y les dejó sendas tazas de café humeante—. Ya habrás acabado los exámenes, y me he pedido el sábado libre, ¿qué me dices?

Dean sorbió el brebaje con un suspiro de placer.

—Estupendo, podemos ir a comer al italiano que hay cerca de mi facultad, cuando acabemos te invito al postre.

Dean atacó con verdadero apetito su plato de tortitas, que rezumaban sirope de una forma indecente. Arrugó un poco la nariz viéndole engullir como si llevase sin comer una semana, a Priestly le maravillaba que una persona fuese capaz de engullir semejantes cantidades de comida y permanecer en forma.

—¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de Navidad? —indagó. Ambos habían decidido que iban a pasar esa noche juntos y que el día 25 acudirían a casa de Zo y Tucker, Dean aún no sabía que Tish estaría con su familia pero sabía que a su novio le alegraría saber que no tendrían que verla. Por más que ambos lo habían intentado, Tish y Dean no iban a ser amigos jamás. A Priestly no podía interesarle menos, si era sincero consigo mismo.

—Claro que sí. El otro día estuve hablando con mi madre, porque aún seguía insistiendo en que ellos me pagarían el vuelo si quería ir a Star Hollow.

—¿Siguen pensando que estás loco porque estás con un tío? —preguntó.

—Mas tarde o más temprano tendrán que aceptarlo —replicó Dean con tranquilidad. A Priestly le maravillaba un poco la actitud displicente con la que asumía la confusión de sus padres, para él había sido tan diferente, los llantos, las peleas, las miradas decepcionadas y el silencio que había venido después, como si se alegrasen de su decisión de desaparecer. Se alegraba profundamente y sentía de verdad estar causando problemas.

—Quizás deberías aceptar —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—No, para nada, quiero quedarme, quiero que pasemos las navidades juntos y pillarme una cogorza en nochevieja —exclamó Dean mirándole con fijeza—. Y quiero empezar el año echando un polvo espectacular con mi novio. ¿Le conoces? Es un tío cojonudo con el que una vez tuve la suerte de tropezar cuando se me rompió el coche, no te imaginas lo bueno que está.

—Anda, calla —rió, notando cómo se le subían los colores, jamás iba a ser capaz de aceptar cumplidos porque siempre acababa colorado como un tomate, y el cabrón de Dean adoraba hacerle tartamudear como una cría de trece años. Capullo.

—Te lo digo en serio y mejor no hablamos del pedazo de…

—¡Vale! ¡vale! —le interrumpió riendo a carcajadas—. ¡Lo pillo!

—De acuerdo entonces —asintió Dean satisfecho—. Porque me estás tocando los huevos, o peor, voy a empezar a pensar que eres tú el que no quiere que pasemos las fiestas juntos.

—¿Estás tonto? —replicó—. Joder. Si hasta he preparado un menú. ¡Un menú, tío! Soy la puta mujercita de la casa y lo peor es que no me importa, ¡he encontrado un mantel con servilletas a juego!

—Va a ser genial, Priestly —dijo Dean, dejando sobre la mesa el dinero de la cuenta junto con la propina—. Ya verás. Lo siento. Tú y yo tío. Lo nuestro es puta química.

Caminaron juntos un buen rato, Dean le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos un momento, en un cariñoso apretón antes de soltarle. Se detuvieron junto a la parada del autobús que Priestly debía tomar para ir a su trabajo.

—Te voy a echar de menos —susurró antes de inclinarse para besarle. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y le brillaban los ojos, verdes y enormes.

—Nos vemos el viernes —repitió, antes de subir al autobús, que a aquellas horas iba atestado—. ¡Suerte con los exámenes, Dean!

—¡Va a ser genial, Priestly!

Le observó mientras el autocar se alejaba dando tumbos, Dean seguía allí parado cuando le perdió de vista. Con un suspiro, comprobó que iba con tiempo suficiente para llegar al Grill y desde allí ir junto con Tucker hasta el banco. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, aún inseguro por haberse decidido a dejar de lado su aspecto habitual. No era como lo que intentó hacer con Tish se repitió, esa vez era sólo cosa de ser prácticos. Todo iba a salir bien y el viernes, celebraría con Dean una nueva etapa en su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Acababa de salir del último de sus exámenes cuando el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y con una sonrisa, descolgó sin mirar. Estaba seguro de que era Priestly.

—Hey.

—¡Hola, Dean! —saludó su interlocutora. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde que se vieron o hablaron por última vez, Dean reconoció la dulce entonación en un instante.

—¿Rory?

—Dean, hace unas semanas hablé con tu madre y ella me dio tu teléfono, estoy en la ciudad con unas amigas y me gustaría mucho verte.

Dean parpadeó, confundido. Había hablado hace poco con su madre y ella no le había comentado nada de Rory, de hecho, desde acción de gracias sus conversaciones habían tendido a convertirse en una discusión circular acerca del ”estilo de vida” que llevaba en Santa Cruz.

—Claro —se encontró aceptando sin saber realmente el motivo. Quizás porque la última escena en casa de los abuelos de Rory aún le molestaba, quizás porque después del fiasco de la carta, el divorcio y su fallida relación, Dean necesitaba cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida con alguna nota positiva. Quizás debía dejar atrás el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba por haber hecho daño no sólo a Lindsay, sino también a Rory y de paso, convertir su vida en un completo desastre.

—Estamos cerca de tu universidad, en el Hampton Inn. Mis amigas han ido a dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, ya sabes, disfrutar un poco del buen tiempo y tomar el sol.

—Vale, nos vemos en el Starbucks que hay en la esquina —contestó. Miró el reloj, calculando lo que iba a tardar en llegar hasta allí.

Rory estaba igual que siempre, hermosa, refinada, como una muñeca de porcelana que escondía un interior realmente fuerte. Después de los primeros minutos iniciales en los que ambos se dedicaron a observarse sin demasiadas reservas, la conversación fue como aquellas primeras veces, cuando los dos aún no tenían tanto bagaje a sus espaldas y todo era sencillo. Rory le habló de su relación con Luke, de sus altibajos y de sus estudios, de la vida como estudiante en Yale. De cómo las cosas no era perfectas ni como las había imaginado, pero que estaba haciéndolas funcionar, Dean podía entenderla perfectamente y por unas horas, mientras paseaban por la ciudad, olvidó que el tiempo había pasado. Escuchando la voz melodiosa y nostálgica de Rory, el instinto protector que siempre ke había inspirado la joven regresó con fuerza. Dean le habló de sus planes de acabar el semestre en el community college, de cómo trabajar en el taller le había hecho encontrar una vocación y centrarse después de tanto tiempo vagando sin un rumbo fijo. Dean se dejó llevar, olvidándose por un instante del presente, disfrutando de la compañía tan conocida de Rory. Era confortable, como regresar el tiempo atrás. A un momento de su vida en el que todo había sido más sencillo.

—Vamos a comer algo, ¿qué te parece? —propuso la muchacha y Dean no pudo negarse, hechizado por la extraña mezcla de melancolía y emoción por el reencuentro, se dejó llevar.

Habían tomado demasiado vino de la casa y para cuando acabaron el almuerzo eran los últimos clientes del local.

—Me lo he pasado genial, Rory —confesó Dean—. Siempre me sentí mal por como acabaron las cosas entre nosotros.

—No fue culpa tuya, no sólo, ¿sabes? —Rory se aferró a su brazo, como había hecho siempre, dejándolo guiarla por la concurrida acera—. Hubiese querido que todo fuera diferente también… todo se volvió tan complicado. Yo tampoco te lo puse fácil.

Dean la miró de soslayo, sorprendido por la admisión y asintió.

—No… no lo hiciste. Pero eso ya pasó, podemos dejarlo atrás Rory.

—Si Dean, me encantaría. Sería fantástico ser amigos de nuevo y que nos viéramos en Navidad. Vas a ir a casa, ¿verdad?

Dean creyó detectar un cierto titubeo en la voz femenina al cual no dio importancia.

—Este año no.

—Pero, Dean… podríamos quedar, salir por ahí como antes.

Dean lo sopesó, pero la idea de dejar a Priestly le hizo recuperar la sobriedad de un plumazo. Miró el reloj, de repente intranquilo, sin saber, realmente, qué hacia allí, recordando situaciones de un pasado que, para empezar, quería dejar atrás. Lo suyo con Rory parecía lejano, como una ensoñación, un cuento que una vez había escuchado. Miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado y por un segundo no la reconoció. Se le secó la boca al recordar su cita con Priestly.

—Estoy viendo a alguien, Rory —confesó, deseando poder volver el reloj atrás y haber dicho esas palabras cuando habían hablado por teléfono. ¿Por qué había accedido a hacer aquella especie de post mortem de una relación ya muerta y enterrada?

—Lo sé.

La respuesta concisa de la muchacha le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Tu madre me lo dijo —reveló en voz baja, por un segundo Dean sintió la horrible necesidad de sacudirla, de gritar, no tenía idea de qué significaba todo aquello—. Me pidió, me rogó que intentase hacerte entrar en razón.

—¿Qué? —Dean dio un paso para alejarse, con torpeza, se deshizo de la pequeña mano de Rory, esa mano que, durante años, años, había encontrado tan adorable. La examinó de nuevo, como si fuese la primera vez, porque, de hecho, sentía que no sabía quién era la persona que le miraba con ojos llorosos. Dean recordó entonces por qué lo suyo había fracasado. El eterno circulo vicioso en el que él se sentía culpable y ella acababa siendo su víctima. Incluso cuando ambos habían traicionado a Lindsey, todos habían acabado culpándole a él. Recordó la sensación de ahogo, de sentirse inadecuado, estúpido, incapaz de ser lo bastante educado, lo bastante bien vestido para compararse al chico ideal para Rory Gilmore. Se le revolvió un poco el estómago por haber sopesado la idea de echar de menos algo tan tóxico, tan infantil. ¿Cómo había podido su madre? ¿O Rory? ¿O él?

—Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya —dijo al fin, tras respirar hondo un par de veces, luchando por no perder la compostura una vez más y ser de nuevo ese hombre lleno de inseguridades, incapaz de contenerse—. Y creo que deberías haber sido franca esta mañana, Rory. ¿Estás aquí con tus amigas de verdad o eso es algo que también lo has inventado junto con mi madre?

—¡Sí, es cierto, te prometo que estoy aquí con ellas, Dean, teníamos planeado este viaje desde hace semanas! En Acción de Gracias me encontré con tu madre y creo que se le comenté de pasada, fue ella la que me dijo que tú vivías aquí —explicó de forma atropellada. Le miró implorante con ese gesto suyo que tantas otras veces le había hecho claudicar. Dean sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, recordando la última vez que había hablado con su madre, cuando le había contado con pelos y señales sus planes de Navidad, sus deseos de quizás pedirle a Priestly que viviesen juntos. Había creído que si la hacía partícipe de su vida, al menos un poco, le entendería, aceptaría que no iba a regresar a Star Hollow…

—Esto no tiene sentido, Rory, no te creo —negó, vehemente, incapaz de concebir la idea de que su madre sintiera la necesidad de involucrar a Rory, de entre todas las personas en algo tan privado—. ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias? ¡Esto ni siquiera te incumbe!

—Ella me lo pidió, _me lo suplicó,_ Dean y parecía tan preocupada que le prometí que intentaría hablar contigo, hacerte volver a casa —le reveló en un murmullo. Al menos, pensó sarcástico, tenía la decencia de comprender que esto, lo que acababan de hacer, estaba mal.

—Mi casa está aquí —afirmó, antes de volverse.

—¡Dean! Por favor —Rory le sujetó de la mano una vez más. Dean se soltó y buscó un punto donde fijar la vista a su alrededor, a cualquier parte menos a la mujer que tenía enfrente, no creía ser capaz de soportar siquiera la idea de mirarla, comprender que ella y su madre pensaban que su vida, sus decisiones, eran tan frágiles, que él era tan manipulable, le hacía sentir físicamente enfermo—. Yo sólo quería ayudar, sabes que te quiero, que siempre voy a quererte. Fuiste mi primer…

—Cállate ¡basta! —la interrumpió con sequedad, sin fuerzas para volver a escuchar de nuevo los mismos manidos argumentos—. Sabes que no es verdad. No me quieres, Rory, hace mucho que no lo haces. Y yo no te quiero a ti. Quizás nos quisimos, pero esos niños hace mucho de dejaron de existir, ¡esta no eres tú! ¡No me puedo creer que creas que mi relación con otro hombre sea algo en lo que debas intervenir! ¿De verdad crees que eso es algo malo? Porque si es así, no eres la persona que yo creía que eras Rory.

Rory guardó silencio al oírle y por un momento parecía tan sorprendida de la situación en la que se encontraban que Dean sintió de nuevo esa antigua compulsión de consolarla, de resolver cualquiera que fuese el conflicto que la afectaba. Dio un paso atrás, asqueado y sorprendido consigo mismo. Era un hipócrita, durante meses le había dejado claro por activa y por pasiva a Priestly que no se sentía cómodo con la cercanía de Tish, cuando su novio ni siquiera había dado muestras de echar de menos a su ex. Y allí se encontraba él, todavía enredado en un estúpido ciclo en el que él mismo se había vuelto a dejar arrastrar.

—Tienes razón —replicó su antigua amiga, una lágrima se le deslizó por la pulcra mejilla sonrosada. Dean la miró sin sentir nada, quizás cansancio, rabia, más que nada hacia sí mismo, pero un poco también hacia su madre, y hacia Rory, por inmiscuirse como si su vida le perteneciese, como si Dean fuese una cosa que guardar en un cajón, olvidarlo hasta que era conveniente. Se odió porque, en resumidas cuentas, la culpa era sólo suya.

—Me voy —anunció, antes de girar sobre sus talones dispuesto a desaparecer. Miró el móvil para encontrar varias llamadas de teléfono de Priestly, ni siquiera había sido consciente de ellas, o no había querido verlas. Apretó el pequeño aparato entre las manos, que notaba resbaladizas por el sudor. Cuando marcó el número de Priestly su llamada fue dirigida directamente al buzón de voz. Tampoco había albergado esperanzas de que le contestase.

—Dean.

—Adiós, Rory —dijo al fin y esa vez, tenía la certeza que era de forma definitiva.

***** **** *****

Priestly había esperado a Dean en su mesa habitual durante más de dos horas, cinco llamadas perdidas después decidió que era demasiado tarde incluso para comer, no es que tuviese demasiado apetito tampoco. Preocupado, había decidido acercarse al Sunshine Market, quizás Dean había tenido que hacer algún turno extra y no había podido llamarle. Jess, la compañera de Dean no había sabido qué decirle, así que, agobiado, Priestly había decidido dar una vuelta por el pequeño campus donde Dean estaba cursando sus estudios. Las calles estaban bastante ajetreadas, pero el sitio era un lugar tranquilo y Priestly conocía de sobra los sitios preferidos de su novio. ¿había ocurrido algo con sus exámenes? El teléfono seguía dando tono de llamada, pero nadie respondió. A aquellas alturas no sabía bien si sentirse asustado o enfadado. Se pasó las manos por el pelo un par de veces y casi por curiosidad, observó a las personas que terminaban de almorzar en el pequeño restaurante donde en más de una ocasión había cenado con su novio. Podía recordar el entusiasmo de Dean porque las raciones eran generosas y no parecían estar robándoles un riñón por comer un plato de pasta.

Quedaban apenas un par de parejas y de repente fue como si alguien le hubiese dado una patada en el estómago, porque a unos metros, Dean estaba comiendo con una mujer de brillante melena oscura y unos ojos que aún a aquella distancia, brillaban de un vivaz tono azul. Tragó con fuerza, forzándose a observarles. Ambos parecían tener mucho que contarse y si debía juzgar por la familiaridad con la que se tocaban al hablar, por los gestos que ella le dirigía, se conocían desde hacía mucho.

Priestly supo sin lugar a duda que esa mujer con la que Dean estaba almorzando no era otra que Rory Gilmore, la misma Rory por la que Dean había roto su matrimonio. Casi no sabía por dónde iba cuando se giró, casi arrollando a la cansada camarera que estaba recogiendo el salón. Era tan tarde que el servicio estaba ya preparándose para el turno de cenas.

Priestly creía que el día que había pillado a Tish echando un polvo en el almacén del Beach Grill había sido uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida, sin embargo, tenía que reevaluar esa certeza porque ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a describir la sensación que le había invadido al ver a Dean con la otra mujer. Daba igual si era realmente Rory u otra, lo cierto es que su novio había decidido irse a almorzar con otra persona cuando ellos habían quedado y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de llamarle.

El taxi le dejó en la puerta de su casa un rato más tarde, en silencio, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y entró en el oscuro portal. Subió la escalera y una vez en su apartamento, fue directamente al baño, donde decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una ducha, ponerse cómodo y quizás, pillarse una buena cogorza. Mientras se desvestía, se observó en el desportillado espejo. Esa tarde había decidido usar una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos vaqueros, el cuello redondo dejaba entrever algunos de sus tatuajes y hacía varios días que no se afeitaba. Esa mañana Tucker y él habían firmado los documentos necesarios para el préstamo que iba a permitirles poner en marcha su proyecto, un Beach City Grill que estaría moviéndose por las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de un hombre joven normal, nada que le diferenciase del resto de personas, si se dejaban de lados sus tatuajes y los piercings. Se preguntó qué habrían visto Dean y Tish en él que les había dado la certeza de que podían tratarle como si fuese un completo gilipollas. Se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Que le diesen a la ducha, iba a dar cuenta de la maría que reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

El golpeteo en la puerta empezó pasadas las nueve. Y no es como si no estuviese esperándole, porque alguien —Dean—, había estado abusando el portero durante un cuarto de hora, seguramente alguno de los vecinos le habría dejado entrar, al fin y al cabo, todos le conocían. Dean llevaba meses tan metido en su vida que estaba seguro de que muchos de aquellos cotillas pensaban que vivían juntos. ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? Dean había dormido allí la mayoría de las noches durante los últimos meses, y si llevaban unas semanas haciéndolo por separado era por simple conveniencia debido a sus horarios.

—Priestly, por favor. Sé que estás ahí.

La botella de tequila estaba peligrosamente vacía, pero daba igual porque todavía le quedaba la suficiente hierba como para hacerle dormir sin soñar, para hacerle olvidarse, al menos por esa noche. Estaba sentado a oscuras en la alfombra, la cabeza y la espalda apoyada en el jodido sofá del que había prometido deshacerse. Inhaló, observando la brasa brillar un segundo de un vivo color anaranjado. Mantuvo el humo en los pulmones y cerró los ojos, dejándolo ir, negándose a recordar que no hacía mucho, otra noche cualquiera dos amigos habían decidido besarse casi en el mismo espacio que ahora habitaba él, en absoluta miseria.

Joder, estaba asqueado de la inseguridad, de la montaña rusa emocional, casi extrañaba los días en que se había dedicado a babear por Tish, porque al menos ella no había ocultado quien era, qué la movía. En cambio, Dean… maldita sea Dean. Se le había metido en los huesos, en la misma sangre, ahora sí podía creer aquel patético articulo acerca de las hormonas, de la química que conduce al amor. Se preguntó cuáles eran las que estaba provocándole esas ansias de abrir la puerta que les separaba y darle un par de buenos puñetazos a Dean. Puto Dean, con sus putos hoyuelos y su puta sonrisa y sus putos ojos de cachorrito y su risa abierta, y sus putos besos, y esas putas manos que… que…

—Priestly, déjame entrar por favor, por favor. —La voz de Dean sonaba apagada, ronca, como si estuviese a punto de llorar y se alegró y al mismo tiempo se le rompió un poco el corazón. A lo mejor se estaba comportando como un imbécil y no le estaba dejando hablar, a lo mejor Dean podía aclararle algo. Sólo que Priestly estaba demasiado enfadado y colocado como para que le importase. Y sin embargo se encontró levantándose y quitando los dos cerrojos. Apretó los dientes un instante y abrió la puerta.

—Priestly. —Dean le miró, tenso, pálido, como si esperase que fuese a darle un par de buenas hostias. Igual debería darle el gusto, pensó mientras daba otra calada.

—Hola, Dean, ¿qué tal el almuerzo con tu ex? —Hizo un gesto burlón y le indicó que cerrase, si es que iba a entrar. Al ver la expresión culpable en los ojos de su novio, una extraña placidez parecía haberle invadido. Le observó con aire indiferente mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cerca del tequila. El tequila nunca jamás le había fallado, decidió, así que desde aquel momento, aquella botella de tequila barato sería su mejor amiga.

—Priestly… por favor, yo… —Dean se pasó la mano por el pelo, los oscuros y lustrosos mechones enredados entre los largos dedos—. No ha pasado nada. Te lo juro.

—Lo sé, Dean —admitió—. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque harto de esperarte, preocupado… me fui hasta tu campus y me di una vuelta —rió por lo bajo, agrio—. Creía que igual podría encontrar a algún compañero tuyo. Igual os habían cambiado la hora del examen o lo que fuese que te hubiera impedido contestar el puto teléfono. Y ahí estabas tú, comiendo en tu sitio favorito con esa preciosa mujer. Y oye… no te digo que no te comprenda, está jodidamente buena, yo también le echaría un polvo si pudiese. Así que dime, dime qué es eso tan urgente. ¿Porqué estás aquí?

—No tengo excusas —dijo Dean en voz baja—. Y eso es lo peor, ¿sabes? Que ni siquiera pensé en decirle que no, simplemente… no sé, la sorpresa de verla… no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza. ¿vale?

—Vale, Dean —aceptó mientras dejaba la colilla apagada en el cenicero que estaba en la mesita que tenía enfrente del sofá, justo al lado de donde Dean se había sentado. Si quisiera podría rozarle, pero lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada. Ya no sabía que creer o qué sentir. Porque lo peor es que creía a Dean, sabía que no había pasado nada, pero aun así… sentir aquello por segunda vez era algo para lo que no había estado preparado.

—Priestly, déjame… por favor —Dean intentó cogerle la mano, pero tocarle, dejarse tocar, era algo con lo que no podía lidiar en ese instante, no tan cansado y ebrio.

—Estoy cansado, Dean —reveló al cabo de unos minutos de silencio—. Me gustaría irme a dormir.

—Déjame quedarme, por favor —suplicó con la voz apagada—. Mañana hablaremos.

—¿Ahora tienes prisa por hablar? —se burló—. Cojonudo, ahora Dean quiere hablar, ¿quieres que te cuente en qué he estado tan ocupado estas semanas? Quería darte una sorpresa, ¿sabes? Tucker y yo vamos a ser socios. Por eso tenía que estar al día con todo, con el curro, con los exámenes, con el papeleo…

—¿Qué? —Dean le miró de hito en hito, en silencio por una vez. A Priestly le dolía la cabeza y con un suspiro se levantó para dirigirse con paso incierto hasta el dormitorio.

—Quería que te sintieras orgulloso, algo que celebrar esta navidad, algo que iba a ser mío, nuestro. ¿A que soy patético? Mira qué drama por una jodida comida… joder, hasta yo me daría de hostias.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama todo le daba vueltas y una náusea profunda, desde el fondo del estómago, amenazó con asfixiarle. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llegar al baño y vomitarlo todo. Dean le sostuvo en silencio, sus dedos fríos sosteniéndole mientras se lavaba los dientes, ayudándole a regresar a la cama.

—No tenías que hacerlo —balbuceó.

—Claro que sí —respondió, mientras le pasaba los dedos húmedos por el cabello, apartándole los mechones sudados de la cara—. Mañana hablaremos.

Priestly se durmió con el recuerdo del contacto de unos labios suaves y tiernos sobre su frente.

*** *** ****

Dean estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando el frío día de diciembre. El cielo estaba de un helado color perla que parecía bañarlo todo con una luz fantasmal. Priestly pensó que era bastante apropiado, ya que sentía como si alguien hubiera usado su aparato digestivo para fregar el suelo. El olor del café parecía lo bastante prometedor, así que decidió servirse una taza, que consumió en sorbos codiciosos. Sobre la encimera había un bote de aspirinas. Sin decir nada, tomó tres y volvió a rellenarse la taza. El líquido humeante le infundió fuerzas para caminar de nuevo hasta el salón. Dean no se había movido de su lugar en la ventana y si debía juzgar por su palidez y por las ojeras que adornaban su rostro, no debía encontrarse mucho mejor que él mismo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Como si me hubiese bebido media botella de tequila con el estómago vacío —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sobreviviré.

—He traído cruasanes —ofreció, levantándose. Priestly se dio cuenta de que Dean se había cambiado de ropa y que ahora llevaba un pantalón de chándal que había dejado semanas atrás en su casa. Reconoció la sudadera como una de las suyas.

—Ahora mismo no me apetece comer nada —se obligó a responder con toda la calma que pudo reunir, porque a pesar de estar todavía enfadado por el fiasco de la tarde anterior, a Priestly no le habían gustado jamás los conflictos—. Gracias.

Dean volvió a sentarse frente a él, con las piernas abiertas, intentando estar lo más cerca posible. Le miró un buen rato en silencio, el pesar escrito en su rostro agotado, en sus gestos torpes, como si no supiera cómo tocarle o simplemente hablar. Priestly odiaba aquella parte, esa en la que se prometían seguir siendo amigos y permanecer en contacto. Él no quería volver a ser amigo de Dean, no cuando tenerlo todo había estado tan cerca.

—Sé que no me crees, pero de verdad que lo de ayer…—Dean se detuvo, poniendo en orden sus ideas—. Priestly, durante meses, durante toda mi vida, me han inculcado que mi deber era cuidar de la persona con la que estuviese… Ya te he hablado de Rory, de que fuimos el primero el uno para el otro, yo fui su primer novio en serio… y ayer, cuando la vi… —Dean se interrumpió y le observó—. No sé cómo explicar con palabras lo que pasó, pero no había nada por mi parte, debes creerlo. Por favor, sólo quería dejar atrás ese capítulo de mi vida. Sabes que siempre he sentido culpa por cómo actué no sólo con mi exmujer, sino con ella… Era como tener a mi padre recordándome una y otra vez que un hombre de verdad no usa a las personas, sólo quería… joder, quería decirle adiós de forma apropiada.

—Te creo —dijo—. Te lo dije anoche, te creo, eso no hace menos real que ni siquiera pensaste un segundo en decirme nada, Dean. ¿Dónde me deja eso? ¿Si mañana aparece Rory o Lindsay volveré a desaparecer? Has pasado todo este tiempo recordándome que había estado con Tish y … no sé hombre, no sé qué pensar.

—Déjame ganarme tu confianza —le pidió, con suavidad, le tomó de la mano, apretándola, enredando sus dedos—. Por favor.

—No sé, Dean.

—Priestly, me equivoqué, y lo siento. Fui un completo imbécil, me convertí en lo que menos quería hacer, pero por favor, no voy a permitir que eso nos separe. ¿por favor?

Priestly se frotó la frente, indeciso. Lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Miedo de que, en un futuro cercano, Dean le mirase y viese lo que él veía cada mañana, una persona que no encajaba, una persona que pretendía ser quien no era. Era irracional y puede que, hasta egoísta, pero no estaba seguro de querer poner sus esperanzas y su corazón en la línea de fuego una vez más.

—Priestly, mírame —le suplicó—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de lo de tus planes con Tucker?

—Te lo dije anoche, era algo que no era seguro. ¿Para qué hablarlo si no era algo seguro? No quería… —se detuvo porque ni siquiera sabía bien porqué había mantenido aquello en secreto.

—Durante este tiempo has estado esperando a que cometiese algún tipo de error, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dean, con el ceño fruncido—. Nunca has confiado de verdad en lo que teníamos… y sí, anoche la cagué, y de lo lindo, me merezco una buena somanta de palos por ser un jodido insensible, pero, Priestly, no puedes tratarme como si fuese algo transitorio.

—¿Es culpa mía entonces? —espetó indignado—. ¿O sea que ahora soy yo el malo de la película en todo esto? Tienes los huevos cuadrados, Dean. Mira, creo que es mejor que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo.

—No.

—¿Qué cojones dices? —se puso de pie de un salto y fue hasta la cocina. Cuando puso la taza en el fregadero, comprobó que le temblaban las manos.

—Que no me voy a ir ni me voy a rendir, Priestly, qué sé que me he equivocado pero que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte porque esto, ¿esto que tenemos? Es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, y sí, soy un puto anormal, pero no voy a renunciar a lo que tenemos, a nuestros planes. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—¡No, ilumíname! —Priestly le miraba y por un segundo, pensó que toda aquella estúpida escena era sólo alguna pesadilla provocada por la hierba o el tequila.

—Porque te quiero —declaró, con voz suave pero firme, sin dejar de traspasarle con esos ojos verdes cuajados de lágrimas, Priestly quería odiarle con toda su alma, pero sabía que le era imposible.

Ninguno de ellos había usado aquellas palabras antes, no de esa forma tan directa al menos. Priestly creía habérselo estado gritando casi desde el mismo día en que se vieron, en aquel bar. Como si todas y cada una de sus células hubiese reconocido algo en el otro. Como si algo les hubiese hecho acercarse, un impulso irresistible al que ambos se habían negado a sucumbir, jugando a que podía ignorar ese impulso irresistible, visceral. No era justo que las usase en aquel momento.

—Dean…

—No voy a dejar que pienses ni un solo minuto que no eres lo que más me importa —le dijo, acercándose, hasta que estaban tan juntos que pudo sentir el calor corporal que Dean desprendía. Se estremeció, incapaz de contener la reacción de su cuerpo cuando le tenía así de cerca. Dean le tocó la cara con la palma de la mano, acunándole la mejilla con extremo cuidado, como si temiese que fuese a rechazarle.

—Te quiero. Y tienes que dejar que te lo demuestre, Priestly. No volveré a cometer el error de poner a nadie por encima de ti, de nosotros, ni un segundo, ni una hora, ni nunca.

*** **** ****

—Priestly. Nos hubiera encantado teneros a los dos el día de Navidad, pero ya sabes que aquí estamos para lo que quieras. —La voz de Tucker al otro lado del teléfono sonaba tranquila aunque algo triste—. Os esperamos la semana que viene, tenemos que celebrar con los chicos de forma oficial lo des restaurante y no puedo hacerlo sin mi socio. Nos vemos en unos días. ¿De acuerdo? Descansa.

** ++ **

Como cada tarde, Dean estaba esperándole cuando Priestly llegó a casa esa nochevieja. Priestly sintió una especie de deja vu cuando sus ojos se encontraron en la semioscuridad del portal.

—Hola. —Dean le sonrió, en las manos tenía una bolsa de Sunshine Market, donde estaba ayudando en esas jornadas de compras frenéticas de última hora.

—Hola —respondió, inseguro sin tener muy claro cómo reaccionar. Aún inseguro acerca de lo que ocurría entre ambos—. ¿Quieres subir?

—Sólo si tú quieres —replicó. Pero sonreía, con esa expresión de felicidad que tanto había extrañado. Intentando ocultar su agrado, puso los ojos en blanco y le dejó pasar.

—Vamos entonces.

La cena fue algo sencillo, los dos demasiado cansados y hambrientos, habían compartido la comida que Dean había encargado antes de aparecer por el apartamento de Priestly. Afuera había empezado a llover con suavidad y amodorrados habían permanecido el uno junto al otro en el sofá en un silencio confortable por primera vez en días.

—Se ha hecho tarde —comentó de pasada, mirando a Dean. La única luz provenía de la televisión, a la que ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Priestly sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, no sabía si era por el deseo o porque simplemente, tenía miedo de continuar—. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.

Dean se giró hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara, se inclinó un poco más y desde aquella distancia casi podía sentirle, el calor, el tacto de su piel. Lo cierto es que le había echado de menos. Y no sabía si aquello era producto de las endorfinas o lo que quiera que fuese, pero la verdad es que Priestly no podía seguir negando lo evidente. Dean le sonrió, tierno, casi tímido. Con una vacilación que se le antojó casi dolorosa, porque entre ellos siempre había sido todo tan fácil. Extrañaba eso, la afinidad.

—Esa sería la mejor manera de empezar el año —le aseguró Dean, que le observaba con los ojos brillantes, llenos de esperanza.

*** * * *

Seguía lloviendo cuando Dean se tumbó junto a él en la cama, acurrucados juntos, acostumbrándose de nuevo a tenerse cerca. Le escuchó suspirar, un sonido placentero, satisfecho y con una sonrisa, se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Dean le rodeó con uno de sus brazos, pesado y tibio, como un gato mimoso y enorme que busca un hueco tierno donde dormir. Priestly cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de placidez que le inundó, como si todo estuviese bien ahora que le tenía cerca.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad, Priestly? —le susurró al fin—. Y que eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.

Le apretó un segundo, más fuerte, inspirando con fuerza el olor a champú de sus cabellos, el detergente de la lavandería, la loción para después del afeitado que a veces habían compartido. No todo estaba arreglado ni mucho menos, pero por primera vez, sintió la certeza de que estaban en el camino de recuperar lo que habían perdido. Sólo tenía que mirar a Dean a los ojos y dejarse creer en ellos. Y de repente todo volvió a ser como aquella noche, primordial, básico, tan sencillo que quería reírse de su propia estupidez, por haber tenido dudas, o miedo, por permitir que su pasado y el de Dean se interpusieran, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas, unos días. Priestly no podía esperar más.

—Yo también te quiero.

Al fin y al cabo, lo suyo era pura y simple química. Lo suyo era inevitable. Y por la mirada que veía en los ojos de Dean, Priestly comprendió que los dos sabían aquello, que los dos lo habían sabido siempre.


End file.
